Bloodlust
by peterandhook
Summary: What would happen if Vlad was turned into a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Setting: After "Reign Storm"

**Hello readers! I want you all to meet my imaginary friends:Vlad and Capt. Hook. They have been both a pain in the rear and a great help. Please be kind to us since this is our first story. Enjoy!**

Bloodlust

Chapter One

Here he was, Vlad Plasmius, standing right in front of one of the Ghost Zone's greatest treasures. The legendary Necklace of the Lady of the Lake was right in front of him. Supposedly it would make its wearer unfathomably loved. He had been navigating through the Ghosts Zone off and on now looking for this artifact. He had finally found it in a dark cave by the Fright Night's lair. In fact that's who had finally given him the directions to it. The thoughts running through the ghost's mind were filled with both excitement and wonder. Oh, and worry. Yes, worry for he had heard of its guardian. His red eyes scanned the black abyss surrounding him, looking for any sign of attack, after seeing nothing he turned back to the piece of jewelry. Its precious stones beckoned him forward; he reached out his hand and grabbed it.

So of course he was attacked. A humanoid being lunged towards him from the shadows where it had been laying, waiting for him to dare to steal its charge. Plasmius was knocked off his feet and landed on his back, still holding his prize. He scrambled back on his feet but was knocked down again by his attacker as it tackled him. The half-ghost stared up at the snarling face above him and let out a snarl of his own, he targeted the fiend with his laser eyes but it just took the pain as if it were nothing. The assailant then reached down and bit Plasmius' neck. Vlad yelled with pain as he felt poison pass from the things teeth into his body. He brought up his fist glowing with power and smashed it against the side of his enemy's face, the thing groaned and rolled off of him. Plasmius hurriedly stood up and fired red energy from both palms and obliterated the thing to ash. He swayed for a moment then dropped down on one knee and looked at the treasure in his hand. He had done it. "It had better be worth it" he thought as he regained his feet and flew off for his castle.

When he had made it to his castle he changed form and hurried up to his room and the bathroom within it to check out the bite in the mirror. He stood looking at the reflection for a while. Pus was oozing out of the two puncture marks. Vlad reached up and gingerly felt around the injury, wincing at how swollen and sore it was. Sighing, he dug around in his medicine cabinet for a thermometer, put it in his mouth and settled into a chair to wait. When he took it out he just nodded at the fact that he had a fever. His normal temperature was around 100 degrees Fahrenheit, owing to the fact that he was a ghost with a hot core wherewith he could call forth fire and electricity. The thermometer read 101 degrees. He smiled grimly, he had won but it had come at a price. Luckily it was a price he could pay, sure he would feel rotten for a week or so but he had what he wanted. Besides it wouldn't be the first time he had dealt with venom. Soon these two pinpricks would just be two more scars in his growing collection. He was now ready for act two. "After bed" he decided as he walked to his bedroom to lie down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Irinyaa**: The only pairings between Danny and Vlad will be an angsty father/son relationship. Them as a couple grosses me out to the max.

**Pearl84**: Holy Hessians! I never thought that you would review my story! Thanks for the tip. I'll try to remember that as I go through the story.

**Jeanette9a**: SSHHHH! You'll give away my story if you're not careful. ;)

Thank you reviewers you make my IFs and I very happy

This one is a filler, no real excitement and my IFs are mad at me for that. Calm down you two *earns a glare from both of them* *sighs* ah well see you next chapter.

Chapter Two

A week later Vlad Masters felt like himself again, he swung his feet out of bed and grabbed his clothes, heading for the shower. When he was finished showering he rang for his butler "Morris would you mind making me some breakfast?"

"You are feeling better then sir?'

"Immensely." Vlad replied smiling to himself, good old Morris thought it had just been the flu.

"Very good. What will you be having?"

"I believe I'll have steak today, but medium-rare. I'll be down in a while. Ta." So saying this he hung up. He switched into Plasmius and locked his door, no need for him to scare the old man, who knew nothing of his powers; although with the butler's training he would just nod as if nothing surprised him. The hybrid reached into his dresser and pulled out the Necklace to assure himself that it was still there. The diamond shaped ruby sparkled back at him encouragingly from its delicate silver chain, he smiled; a week seemed almost too long to wait, he was anxious to see what effect this would have on his beloved Maddie. He sighed he had to take care of matters at his companies first though, his absence always seemed to throw the incompetent dolts into a state of shock. Reminded of why he missed days at his company he flew into his bathroom to check his neck. The two puncture marks had diminished and were barely noticeable. He smiled and as he did so something caught his eye. Were his fangs longer? He stepped closer to the mirror for a better look, his eyes squinted in concentration. He was interrupted by a knock on the door "Sir, your breakfast is done." Plasmius waited until he heard the footsteps fade away, he turned back to his reflection and studied his fangs once more. Vlad scoffed at the idea, he was just being foolish.

Mr. Masters reclined back in his chair feeling very content; his breakfast had been delicious except for the fact that instead of medium-rare his steak had been medium. He decided not to broach that fact to Morris; the old man had probably forgotten to check it and had overcooked it. Not a big deal. That's what he got for hiring an old man. Time for act two, he smiled and heaved himself from his chair. Time to call the Fentons.

Jack Fenton was sitting on his couch playing with two of his action figures when the phone beside him started to ring. He frowned at it, he really didn't want to pick it up, and he decided that if it wasn't someone he wanted to talk to he'd have Maddie answer it. He looked at the caller I.D. and smiled in surprise, it was V-man! He shouted "Hello Vladdie!"

On the other side of the line Vlad cringed at the man's loud voice, he had been hoping Maddie would have answered but he responded smoothly, his voice as sweet as honey "Hello Jack, how have you been my fat old friend? Oh splendid. Listen, how would you like to come to Wisconsin, oh say in a week?"

"I don't know," Jack said hesitating, "I'd have to check with Maddie. Besides don't the kids have school that day?"

"Its summer break you dolt, I mean Jack." Vlad grimaced at his slip up, mentally berating himself but luckily Jack didn't notice.

"Really! Well then yes. We'll be over around noon next week. See ya later V-man!" and then the line went dead. Masters laughed his eyes turning red with happy malice, yes he would see Jack next time and then he probably wouldn't have to see the big idiot ever again! He would need about two clones for the event; one to keep Danny busy, another to kill Jack and the real Vlad would use the necklace on Maddie. She would finally be his and following her Daniel! Act two was now complete it was time for act three.

To say Danny was upset when he found out would be an understatement, he was furious. He had been having a great summer with only minimal ghost fights and now Vlad Plasmius had to ruin everything "_Just like he always does_." His hands fisted with frustration and he could feel his fingernails dig into his skin too bad he couldn't let his parents know the real reason for his reluctance to go; he had used the excuse of not wanting to be around a bunch of old people but his parents just laughed. He even tried screaming at them but they told him if he kept it up he would be grounded from seeing Sam and Tucker for the rest of the summer, he was going whether he wanted to or not. Why did he always have to go but his sister was spared? His not going would only be half the battle anyways, he would then have to convince his parents not to go, which would be a task in and of itself. He was now wondering what the other ghost hybrid was up to this time. "_Besides the usual"_ he decided rolling his eyes, Vlad's plans usually consisted of wasting his dad and stealing his mom; the real question was how did the billionaire plan to do it this time? Danny sighed smacking his head with his hand in irritation; he usually only figured out these things when it was too late or when there was only about two seconds to go. He sighed again resigning himself to the fact that another confrontation with Plasmius was inevitable.

Jasmine stared at her brother, she couldn't quite figure out how come he was so reluctant to go to Vlad's, so what that he flirted with their mother. Sure it was a little gross but no harm really came out of it and mom loved dad too much to leave him anyways. There was nothing that could make their mother run off with Mr. Masters. She decided that her sibling was just being paranoid due to his ghost self. Luckily she would be able to spend the weekend here with her friends so she wouldn't have to deal with this entire ruckus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Irinyaa:** Thanks for the support it means aton.

**Jeanette9a:** I know right, she never has to do anything she really doesn't want to.

All righty readers! My IFs are pretty pleased with this chapter and I think I am too. I hope I finally figured out how long to make these chapters. *crosses fingers* R&R. Thanks also to the followers (even if you're too shy to review) *smiles*

I don't own Danny Phantom and that goes for chapter two also(because I forgot to put it there. Oops!)

Chapter Three

That night Mr. Masters decided he wanted steak again; usually he didn't like having the same thing twice in a row but steak just sounded swell. "Morris make me another steak tonight would you? Medium-rare again, good call me when it's done." A little while later his butler called up to tell him that dinner was ready. Vlad went down to his dining room and sat down and took a bite and almost spit it back out. It tasted like it had been burned but just by looking at it he could tell that it was done to where he usually loved it. He stared at the piece of meat and wondered if some of the poison was still inside him. But it couldn't be, it was cooked almost to the same perfection of what he had this morning and that had tasted nearly ideal. He finished the bite in his mouth with reluctance, and sat there wondering what he should do with the rest of it. "Is there a problem with the steak sir?" his butler asked worried. "No, no. I'm just a little tired tonight from being at Vladco all day. I do believe I'll turn in." He arose from the table and started towards his bedroom trying to convince himself that that's all it was.

He couldn't fall asleep no matter how much he tried; finally Vlad crawled out of bed. On pure instinct he looked at the clock, two a.m. and he was still wide awake. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, on a whim he turned into Plasmius and smiled. He jumped his red eyes widening in surprise, his fangs had grown longer. He was pretty used to his fangs by now but the added length shocked him. He stood there for a while until something clicked in the back of his mind; he had had these powers for twenty years now and they had been growing ever since, it made sense that the physical aspect of his ghost form would change too. He shrugged at his own ignorance, morphed and looked at the clock again. It now read two thirty a.m. He sighed and he wasn't any more tired than he had been before. He grabbed a book that was on his dresser, climbed into his bed and started to read. A while later he yawned, it was about time he felt drowsy; he stole a glance at the clock, six thirty, around dawn. He rolled his eyes, turned the lamp that was beside his bed off and turned over underneath his covers.

The next morning Mr. Masters almost shot his butler when Morris called to ask him what he wanted for breakfast. Vlad was usually awake by nine but today he had slept in for about an hour. It didn't matter how late he went to bed he was always up at that time, until today it seemed. He shook his head to clear the fog from it and slipped from the comfort of his blankets. He crossed his floor and opened his curtains and staggered back from the direct sunlight that was now causing him a tremendous headache. He waited until his eyes had grown accustomed to the bright light, he still had a bit of a headache but he was sure it was from lack of sleep; he got dressed and hurried downstairs to breakfast.

It seemed it didn't matter what was served to him every time he took a bite of food he would start gagging and choking on it. Luckily for Vlad his butler was nowhere near whenever he spat it back out. It would've offended Morris and his manservant had ways at retaliating even though technically Vlad was the master. As Mr. Masters went from company to company he pondered as to why this could be, he was hungry for something he just couldn't figure out what. It also didn't help that he kept trying to fall asleep during the meetings. Finally, around noon, he excused himself from the rest of the day's work telling them that he had something important at his castle to attend to. There were definitely some advantages to being the owner of the business. He was paying no attention to where he was going as he walked through his manor, and slammed right into Morris. The elderly man was sent backwards into a vase which crashed to the floor in a shower of shards. One of the shards cut the butler's forearm; fortunately it was only a shallow cut but enough to make it bleed. Vlad stared at the red liquid with wide eyes, his breathing grew heavier, and he felt suddenly very, very thirsty. He took a step towards the man on the ground and knelt down next to his butler his eyes fastened to the injury. In the back of Vlad Master's mind something screamed loud enough to make him remember himself; he would've stumbled backwards in distress at what he had been about to do but instead he kept his outer appearance calm. He extended his hand towards Morris and helped him to his feet "Morris, go clean yourself up while I take care of this mess." Vlad waited until the man was gone; vaporized the fragments and then leaned against the wall his head in his hands and trembled.

He had been going to drink his butler's blood; there was just no denying that fact. He, Vlad Masters or Plasmius had been infected by that thing in the cave; which he could now identify as a vampire. A week ago if he had been asked if there was such a thing he would have laughed in your face and told you to stop reading Dracula, but now…. Then, again twenty years ago if you had asked him if ghosts were real he would have rolled his eyes then too. He laughed bitterly, what was he now? A strange half-ghost with a taste for blood? He sighed, this changed things. Now he would have to go out about every night, just to sustain himself since he could no longer eat regular food. It had bothered him at first his being a vampire but it wouldn't be the first time he had taken stuff from humans. For example his ghost-half had allowed him to become one of the richest men in the planet. The only difference was this time it would be blood instead of money. He would have to do something about his butler though; he didn't want to prey on a man who had served him so loyally these past years. He pinched the bridge of his nose in thought and finally decided to send Morris on an extended vacation. Lord knows that it had been a while since he had gone on one! Mr. Masters headed down to his butler's room and knocked politely on the door. The man inside answered "Yes, sir?"

"Pack your bags Morris. It's time you went on holiday, pick wherever you want and be gone by tomorrow afternoon. You may take any of my private jets. I'll call you when I deem it is over."

"Thank you, sir." The surprised butler said, with that Vlad turned around and started for the stairs.

Good, Morris was gone. Vlad changed into Plasmius, turned intangible and invisible, and headed out into the night in search of food. He selected a random house in town and flew in, phasing through walls in search of someone to drink from. He stopped in front of a man who looked like he was in his early twenties and stared at him. How exactly was he to drink from a human? Was he supposed to bite their neck and suck? That thought disturbed him, while he would partake of blood he wouldn't act as a monster. An idea clicked in his mind and he departed from the house to go back to his mansion. A while later he returned with a needle, tube, a tourniquet, a cup, and alcohol. He poured alcohol onto a cotton ball and rubbed the man's arm with it, then taking the needle and praying that the man wouldn't wake up, he deftly pushed the needle in and took the rubber band thing off. The man jolted a bit and Plasmius watched anxiously until the man settled down again. The hybrid then attached the tube to the needle, dropping a bit of blood on the floor, and put the end of the tube into the cup he brought. He then settled against a chair that was in the room and waited. When the cup was filled he took the needle out and put a bandage on the man's arm. Vlad picked the glass up and gazed at it and then with a sigh he drank it. He choked a bit at the metallic taste but something from deep inside made him drink it all. Licking his lips he looked back at the man's arm, it would be SO easy to drink the man dry. He shook his head hurriedly and gathered his equipment up. He glanced back at the man and after thinking about it left a fifty dollar bill in payment. "For your unknowing service." He whispered and then teleported home.

Vlad didn't understand. He had drunk blood to sustain himself and now he was sicker than a dog. He was staring at the canopy over his bed and trying to puzzle it out. Maybe he had to bite the victim for the blood to take effect? That couldn't be it the blood had entered his body and it shouldn't matter regardless of how he took it. He lay there trying to mull through his hazy thoughts and also trying to resist the urge to sleep when he heard his doorbell ring. He groaned as he heaved himself out of bed, every part of him hurt and he didn't need the thermometer to tell that he had a fever. _"Who could it possibly be?"_ His dizzy mind refused to tell him no matter how hard he tried to remember. He swayed as he stood up but through sheer determination stayed upright. He tried to change form so he could reach the door faster but the rings around his waist just fizzled out. He sighed and staggered towards the entrance of the manor. Vlad managed to catch sight of himself in one of the many mirrors lining a hall, or we should say that he didn't. He stared at his non-reflection, he waved at it hoping he could catch sight of something but nothing happened. _"Of course."_ He thought dejectedly, his musings were interrupted by another ring from the door bell reminding him that he had unwanted visitors and he suddenly remembered his eyes widening. _"Snicker doodles! The Fentons!" _

Danny Fenton was sullen and ornery as he and his family made their way up to Mr. Masters's grand front door. He had been the whole trip here, and he watched unenthusiastically as his mom rung the door bell. Five minutes later Danny was starting to get edgy, "Where the heck was Vlad?" just as his mom was about to ring again the door opened and a startling sight met Danny's eyes. It was Vlad Masters, but yet it wasn't. The billionaire's once neat ponytail was ragged and looked like it hadn't been cared for in a while. Under the man's eyes were lines and he was sweating profusely. Danny's surprise turned into anger. Was that it? Was Vlad trying to make his mom sympathetic to him? If so it was working. "Good heavens Vlad what has happened to you?" she exclaimed. Vlad smiled sadly "I'm afraid I have fallen under the weather. It might be best if you head on home." Masters replied, hoping against hope that they would take his advice and go.

"But, we've already come all this way just to see you V-man," Jack pouted and then brightened "We'll just have to take care of you until you're better!"

"WHAT!" both Danny and Vlad both exclaimed. Danny vaguely wondered what his dad would think if he shot Vlad with his ectoplasm ray, while Vlad wondered what Jack would do if he bit him on the neck. They both decided against it; Danny for the fact that he wanted to keep his ghost half a secret, and Masters for the idea that it would probably make him sicker although how he wasn't quite sure. The older hybrid tried to protest but Jack just picked up the objecting man and carried him in the house with Maddie and a peeved Danny following. Mr. Fenton set his "friend" on a couch in the greeting room and he and his wife began to search the house for what they needed to "cure" Vlad. This left Danny and Vlad alone, the billionaire watched Danny nervously; the teen was probably expecting some battle, and he just wasn't up to it. "Well Plasmius the parents are gone so quit the act and fight." _Act?_ Masters narrowed his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow "You think this an act Daniel? Well let me put your teenage fears to rest, this is no sham. I am sick and I would be a whole lot happier if you and your family would leave." This took the teen back a bit but he retorted "Really, like I'm going to believe that when your fangs are showing."

"I haven't transformed any part of me you little brat!" then the adolescent's words struck home "You mean my fangs are showing?" Danny couldn't understand what mind game the older hybrid was trying to play "Of course they are cheese head." Vlad ran his tongue over his teeth; sure enough pointed fangs greeted him. _"BLAST!"_ Mr. Masters tried to control his breathing as the implications of this ran through his head. He groaned, he was tired and now he had a paranoid teenager and his family to deal with, Vlad lay back on the couch, closing his eyes. Danny was surprised, he hadn't heard Vlad sound this defeated ever "This really isn't an act is it?"

Vlad laughed bitterly "How I wish it was little badger." Just then Danny's parents walked in, Maddie holding a thermometer "Now Vlad let's see how high of a temperature you have."

_"Uh oh"_ Vlad thought, even if his temperature was normal it would still alarm her not to mention the fact that now he had to find a way to hide his fangs "No no. Really Maddie, Jack just take Danny and go back to Amity Park."

"We can't leave you here all on your own Vladdie." Jack commented.

"Oh yes he could." Danny and Vlad both thought "If he only knew what he had done in the past."

"Vlad, will you do it for me?" Maddie asked when he continued to be stubborn. She knew how he felt for her after he had made it very clear to her in the Rockies. Vlad sighed; of course, he would do anything for her. He nodded in acquiesce and she smiled. Maddie gasped when she took it out _"Here it comes" _Vlad thought and braced himself for the impact. Instead of saying anything she showed it to Jack who in turned gasped and showed it to Danny who also took an intake of breath. All three stared at him and he suddenly felt embarrassed and annoyed, this was reminding him of memories he'd rather forget. "Do I get to know or are you all going to stand around gaping at me?" Wordlessly Danny handed it to him; Vlad read it and stared at it in shock. It read 105.

Somehow both Vlad and Danny talked the teen's parents out of taking Vlad to the hospital and when Danny had made sure that his parents were asleep later that day he morphed and went to go talk to Vlad. "What happened to you?" he asked when he reached him. Vlad stared up at the ghost teen from the couch where he was currently lying with a cold washcloth on his forehead "Do you really want to know?"

"I have to know. I mean, what if I catch whatever you've got?"

Vlad laughed bitterly "This is not something you just 'catch', Daniel."

"Okay, so you fought something and it made you like this. Let me know in case I ever have to fight it."

"Truthfully Daniel, I don't think you want to know. But if you're going to insist anyways..."

"I am." The boy interrupted.

"As I was saying," the man glared at Danny who just stared back, waiting "It is true that this is the result of one of my battles. I'm surprised your tiny teen mind could figure that out." The younger hybrid's eyes narrowed but Vlad ignored it "I was obtaining an object of infinite value in the ghost zone when its guardian attacked me."

"By obtaining you mean stealing, right?"

Vlad disregarded the boy's comment and continued "It seems that this sentinel was a..." the man stopped here he didn't want Danny to know what exactly he had fought "a monster with very dangerous poison." Danny's eyes grew wide "This is why you are so sick."

"Yes, but it's not yours nor your parents concern so convince your parents to leave me in peace. I can handle this on my own."

"Sure you can." Danny replied sarcastically "You can barely stand up and you've freaked my parents out with your fever. Even if I tried they wouldn't listen to me." Danny looked at Vlad and Vlad returned his stare. The older hybrid sighed and returned his gaze to the ceiling; Danny stared at his arch enemy with concern which surprised the young crossbreed_ I'm concerned for Vlad?_ "Vlad, are you okay?"

"No Daniel I am not. So please leave me alone or are you trying to torture me by making me endure your unwanted and unasked for company?"

"HEY! You're the one who invited my family here in the first place!"

"And you do not know HOW much I wish I could go back in time and rescind that invite." Vlad said shutting his eyes. "So unless you care for me that much I suggest you leave."

"I care nothing about you but even though I hate you and your motives, I would hate to see you…"

"Die? Wouldn't that insinuate that you do indeed care?"

"Maybe but that's only because you and me share the same blood basically!" THAT made Plasmius's head pop off his pillow and stare at the boy. _"The same blood"_ he thought to himself that must be it! He had drunk blood from a NORMAL human when he himself was half ghost. In effect he had been poisoning himself by feeding on the wrong type of blood. What he needed was blood from…. from Danny. Well he no longer wanted the boy to leave; now he just had to find a way to make him stay short of tying the boy down and drinking. He looked at the boy and suppressed an urge from deep inside him to lunge at the boy and do just that to partake of the blood flowing through the boy's veins which he could now see with perfect clarity. Instead he said "Daniel, I need you to do something for me." Danny tensed not liking the way his enemy was looking at him "Uh, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I need you to go find me a cup, a needle, a tube, cotton and alcohol. They should be in my lab."

"And if I don't want to? I'm not your butler you know."

"Then you could very well spend the rest of your summer vacation here with me while your parents are "looking after" me!" the man hissed, his eyes turning red. This made the teen glower at Vlad but he sank through the floor to go grab the objects. The vampire/ghost/human watched him go and wondered what to do next to convince Daniel to give his blood to him. Vlad chuckled; the boy was unlikely to be optimistic about being a food source. He couldn't force the young hybrid to hand over his precious fluid, not in this condition anyways. He would just have to wait until the teen slept, and then he would feast. Danny returned with the wanted items in his arms "Okay I have them cheese-head, what do you want me to do with them?" Vlad gestured towards the table that was next to the couch and the half-ghost set them down. "What do you need them for anyways?"

"It doesn't matter. Go to bed Daniel, I'm feeling rather exhausted from our little conversation." the vampire lied.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Unless you want to stick around and watch me sleep, but then I'm afraid that it would be you who is a 'fruit loop'." The older hybrid chuckled as Danny scowled and shot away, that was all it had took to make the pest go away, now all he had to do was wait until he was certain Danny was asleep and then he could feast.

It was time. Vlad got to his feet, struggling with the effort of this once simple task. He held one hand to the wall to support himself and wondered how he was going to carry the supplies and keep upright. He went into his kitchen to go grab a bag but had to sit down when his head started to spin. _"Blasted blood." _Maybe he should've told Daniel that he was a vampire, maybe he would've helped him. He scoffed, _"Unlikely"_ Daniel would sooner stub his toe than help him, especially if he knew he was about to provide Vlad with dinner. He grabbed his sack and carefully made his way back to the couch. He stuffed the instruments into the sack and took another break, cursing his feeble condition. When he felt he was ready he half walked half stumbled to the guest room where Danny was sleeping. He opened the door reflecting that it would be so much easier to just phase through it. Sadly in this state of weakness he couldn't even turn into Plasmius. He sighed quietly and snuck into the boy's room. He closed the door and leaned over the boy in the bed to make sure he was actually asleep. He smiled and took the objects out of the bag and laid them out on the floor. Luckily, the boy was asleep with his right arm stretched out so Vlad wouldn't have to rearrange Danny's body. He sanitized the younger half-ghost's arm and stuck the needle in it, all the while watching the boy to make sure he didn't wake up. Luck was on his side, the boy didn't stir. _"For once I'm not annoyed with how deeply teens sleep." _Soon the precious liquid was falling into the cup and Vlad had to force himself to be patient. Finally his cup was filled and the billionaire stopped the blood flow from Danny and then turned to his "drink". He picked it up and started to suck greedily. This tasted SO much better than normal human blood, the metallic taste was still there but it seemed to enhance the flavor. Vlad closed his eyes in ecstasy as an instant rush of energy filled his body and he suddenly felt better than he had for a while. He looked down at Danny and smiled "Thanks, little badger."

Hook: Watch carefully folks I might be showing up

Peterandhook:liar, don't listen to him he's just jelous that vlad is getting attention and he isn't. Till next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Pearl84:** Thanks again for your tips. I'll try that with my other chapters. It also makes me happy that you think I'm doing great with their chars.

**The Dp Fangurl:** If by "wanna continue" you mean "do I want to finish this story", then heck yes.

**Leonardo Dicaprio: **Thanks, I will try.

**Madiphan99:** Aw! Thanks!

**Midnight:** Not for long if we know Danny :)

**Jeanette9a:** Indeed it has

Thank you all for reviewing! *smiles happily but then frowns* Hook did manage to butt his head into this chapter. Luckily I found out about it and edited MOST of it out. He was mad at me at first but is now at least talking to me because I relented and put some of it back in. So, sorry about his interference it was either that or he would've started a fight with Vlad which always gets very messy. Anyways, Enjoy!

Oh! And if you think I'm moving too fast with this story tell me, I think I might have but I'm too lazy to change it. Unless someone tells me, then I'll brainstorm more ideas.

O.k. Now you can read the story!

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Chapter Four

It was noon and Vlad still hadn't woken up, he was breathing and all but he was acting as if he were dead.

"Leave him alone, sweetie. He's probably exhausted from whatever he's got." Danny's mother told him, leaning over the unconscious man and switching the cloth on Vlad's head for a new one.

Danny reluctantly stepped back from 'Uncle Vlad' and glared at the unconscious man. They hadn't stayed up THAT late from their conversation last night and even if they had, surely he would've been awake by now.

Danny looked around to make sure his mother had left the vicinity and headed over to the closed drapes across from Vlad. He walked towards the fabric and pulled the separate pieces away from each other. A painful cry from the couch confirmed his suspicion "Rise and shine V-man!" he whispered happily to the grumbling man on the sofa.

"Daniel shut those curtains right now" the ornery man hissed. The sunlight felt like it was drilling holes through his skull!

"You're not a very happy camper are you?" Daniel teased but noticed that the man was breathing heavily in pain; he frowned but then shrugged it off.

"No I'm not. I'm sick, I have to put up with your idiot father and now I'm being woke up in the middle of the night by a cruel teenager."

"It's noon you fruit loop!"

_"Exactly my point"_ Vlad thought

"Danny, we're going to be in the other room to call Jazz and tell her that we'll be here for a couple more days. And then we're going to go to town for a while. Keep an eye on Vlad won't you?" His mom called, Danny looked up and shouted that he would then glanced back down at the hybrid on the couch.

Vlad was clutching his head in pain not only from Danny's shouting but also from the sunlight now shooting in the room. Apparently sunlight gave him a headache, no wonder vampires didn't go out during the day.

_"Maybe I should get a coffin and sleep in it then nobody would bother me."_ he thought humorlessly. How was he going to convince Daniel to leave him alone? He looked up at his oppressor and growled "Close the drapes now you little rat!

"How are you going to make me? You can't even turn into Plasmius right now."

"Really?" the aggravated man stood up and morphed, instantly wishing he hadn't but not showing any of his inner feelings to the boy. He grinned through his pain "Surprised? Now go close the curtains!"

Danny almost refused but he couldn't help but see an opportunity to throw a jab in "Fine I will but only because I don't fight men that are sick both in mind and body."

Vlad glowered but let it go; he couldn't summon any energy right now to fight the boy with anyways. He changed back to Masters and went right back to the hated couch that he was going to sell right as soon as this fiasco was over. In a matter of minutes the man was back asleep.

The young hybrid sighed; this was going to be one of the most boring summer vacations in history. He would have almost preferred it if Vlad had had something up his sleeve, he picked up a random book off of a nearby shelf "Peter Pan" he read aloud. "Hmmm. Well I've never actually read it so maybe I should try it. Hey fruit loop I'm borrowing your book!" there was no response so Daniel just shrugged and sat in a chair where he could keep an eye on the man and started to read.

It was around seven when the older hybrid began to stir, Danny saw this "About time cheese-head! Did you know you are in this book?"

Masters turned so he was sitting on the couch and looked over at the boy "Really? Which book would you be referring to?"

"Peter Pan. The villain in here also has eyes that turn red when he's mad. Never knew you wanted a mother though. No wonder you're such a fruit loop."

"Really, and if I'm Hook, would that make you Peter Pan, an uneducated boy who flits around avoiding real work and doesn't even know how to write his own name."

Danny growled at Vlad's comeback and the man just smirked "Nice to see that you know how to read. I had almost forgotten you could."

Danny's eyes turned green but Vlad just laughed "Really Daniel, you picked this verbal fight and now you almost seem to want it to end. Have I beaten you this quickly?"

That's when the teen's parents walked in the room "V-man! You're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Just fine. Listen why don't you two go on home to Amity? You can leave the boy here with me if you want. I'm sure you have some important things to do back at your house."

Danny looked at his parents pleadingly _"Say no. say no. say no!" _

His father misinterpreted his imploring look and said "Why sure! It looks like Danny wants to stay here anyways. Come on Mads! Let's go." He grabbed his wife's arm and they bounded out the door to the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle and soon they were headed back home.

Vlad turned to face the enraged teen who spouted "Why'd you do that? I thought that you wanted me out of your hair?"

"I did but I changed my mind. You can be useful to have around. Vlad calmly replied. "_Especially for dinner." _

The teen was a bit confused by the man's change of mind but concluded that a fruit loop was bound to be weird now and then now he was stuck here with Vlad and he had no real way home so he figured he had to deal with it. "Well, I'm starved what's for dinner?"

"_You._" Vlad thought then wondered what the boy would do if he said it aloud. The teen was still waiting for an answer "There is food in the kitchen. I'm sure you have enough imagination to whip something up for yourself."

"Why don't you have servants?"

"I do but I sent him on a vacation."

"Lucky duck, he doesn't have to be stuck with you." The boy grumbled but headed for the kitchen. Vlad watched him go and then pulled out his laptop and started to work on things for his company. He was still typing when he noticed Danny looking over his shoulder

"That's rude Daniel. Didn't your father teach you anything, no wait he couldn't because he's Jack Fenton."

The teen's eyes flashed the other color but he ignored the jab "I'm bored Plasmius."

"Bored? How could you be bored? I have everything here that you could want and more. Besides in a few hours you'll be going to bed anyways." Vlad said turning back to his computer. Danny slammed the top of the laptop down on the man's fingers "Yaargh!"

"What's the big deal of making me come here and then ignoring me Vlad? You have to have something up your sleeve and I'm not going to believe that you want me here just for companionship!"

"Oh believe me Daniel when I tell you that you are already serving your purpose here. As for what you do while you are here I could care less. There are stables, a swimming pool, library, and even a simulation room to practice your powers in, but you will leave me alone to do my work."

"Fine!" the teen yelled and stalked away.

_"Finally"_ Vlad thought and turned back to his computer.

Danny fumed in his guest room, he wasn't about to let Plasmius get away with this. Then a thought entered in his mind "What does he do during the night that makes him so tired during the day?" He smiled, it was time to play "spy" with Uncle Vlad.

Vlad glanced down at his watch, he was pretty sure the boy would be asleep by now. He grabbed the equipment from the earlier nights use, morphed and headed for Danny's room.

Danny had been invisible for a little over an hour now watching Vlad do nothing. He stifled a yawn and looked back at the man about ready to give up and go to bed until he noticed Vlad put his laptop away and grab the items that the older hybrid had made him fetch yesterday. Vlad turned into Plasmius and headed towards him. Danny suppressed a yelp of surprise when he realized that the man was heading for his room. He turned tail and flew towards his room, quickly morphed and hopped into the bed and threw the covers over himself.

After phasing through Danny's room Vlad laid the things on the ground and looked over at the boy. The boy was lying on his side with his face towards Plasmius.

Danny held his breath peering through slit eyes, hoping that the older hybrid would believe that he was asleep.

When he was satisfied that the boy wasn't going to stir anytime soon, Vlad took the needle and attached it to the tube.

Danny's eyes would've widened in fear if he hadn't reminded himself that he needed to keep up the pretense of sleep.

The older crossbreed rearranged Danny's arm and plunged the needle into a vein.

Danny let out a quiet hiss of pain but otherwise remained quiet; he vaguely wondered why Vlad needed his blood. Was it for a test? To make better weapons against him? He hoped not, his enemy was already powerful enough; the only way to find out was to wait. The younger hybrid slowly moved his eyes down the tube to find a cup filling with his blood; he swallowed when he heard Vlad whispering.

"I'm truly sorry about this little badger but it's either this or I die."

Die? Was Vlad researching for a way to cure himself of the poison? Why didn't he use his own blood then?

Plasmius removed the needle from the boy's arm and put his thumb on the hole until it stopped bleeding. He reached down and picked up the cup and looked at his dinner. "Guten Essen." He chuckled to himself and began to drink.

Danny sat bolt upright and fell off of the bed causing Vlad to choke on his drink spilling blood over the cup's edges and on his gloved hands. Danny just stared as visions of Vlad flashed through his head: Vlad sleeping through the day, his agonized groan when the sunlight was brought in, his surprise at his fangs and now the sight of the hybrid drinking blood. Vlad was a vampire! Danny started shaking in fear.

"Daniel, you were supposed to be asleep for this."

"I'm glad I wasn't you..you..you..you leech!"

"Daniel if there was any other way, believe me I would take it but the only other option I have is this or extinction."

Danny stared from the man to the glass of blood back to Vlad again. "Will I be like this too?"

Plasmius sighed and reluctantly put down his unfinished dinner "No, little badger, you will not. This is the result of the poison I told you about."

"You're kidding."

"How I wish I was." The man said sadly and proceeded to tell Danny everything, from the necklace to his failed attempt at drinking normal human blood, everything that is except for what the necklace did. He didn't think Daniel would appreciate it. "If you don't mind I'd like to finish my dinner." Plasmius went back to the blood and proceeded to imbibe it.

Danny made a face as Plasmius licked the red stain off of his lips, the man's fangs gleaming with the boy's blood. "So, how are you going to get rid of this… uh vampirism?"

"I wasn't." Vlad said licking the blood off of his gloved hands.

"What! Vlad you can't just keep feeding off of me. I have to go back home sometime. Plus, doesn't this gross you out?"

"Only a little, frankly it tastes quite good."

Danny stuck his tongue out "I'm saying this again you are one seriously crazed up frui- agh!" he screamed as Plasmius sent two bolts his way. The energy missed but Danny realized that Vlad was weaker than he had let on because the man was now in Masters form sitting on the chair holding his head.

"This vampire stuff has really messed you up hasn't it?" Masters shot him a what-do-you-think look and Danny continued "Well maybe if you returned that necklace thingy your…curse will go away."

"That thought has already occurred to me; unfortunately I'm in no state to fight anything if I had to. So really I'm forced to stay here until my full powers return. They have only since started to come back in view of the fact that I've been drinking your blood."

"What makes you think you're going to the ghost zone by your lonesome?"

The vampire/ghost stared at Danny in shock then laughed quietly "Well, if I had known that this was the only way to make you join me I would've done this sooner."

"I'm NOT joining you! I'm just making sure that I don't have to be your dinner longer than I need to."

"All right then Daniel, but I still have to regain my powers before I even attempt to go in there." Here the man paused and smiled at an opportunity to rattle the teen's cage "Do you think you could spare any more blood. I'm terribly thirsty."

"What! No! You've already had some!"

Vlad chuckled and walked out of the teen's room.

Eventually over the next few weeks Vlad regained his powers. Danny watched in fascination as Plasmius practiced in the simulation room. The man was more powerful than he had thought

"All right Daniel out. The show is over" said a Plasmius clone that appeared in the control room where Danny had been watching.

"But he's still practicing, and it's pretty awesome to watch."

"Maybe, but we're not about to reveal all of our powers to one we consider an enemy. Now OUT!" the duplication grabbed the boy by his shirt front and walked him out of the simulation room and set him down but the copy looked like he had no intention of leaving the boy's side.

"I'm out. You can leave me alone now."

"Hardly, you would try to sneak back to watch."

Danny grumbled, that had been his plan then he smiled and went invisible but this attempt was thwarted by the clone grabbing the front of his shirt, as though he could see it. "Nice try boy."

Meanwhile the real Vlad Plasmius chuckled at the boy's stubbornness. He received the memories from his clone and told the duplication through his mind what to do. He gathered that the boy had gone invisible and sent the message for his clone to listen for the boy's heartbeat and aim for it.

He nodded when the replica of himself transmitted the fact that he had caught the boy successfully. And while doing this entire thing he was fighting the guns that kept launching attacks towards him. He voice commanded the guns to stop and floated down towards the ground.

He asked his clone if he was still in control of Danny and when the reply was affirmative he practiced his new power. His fangs now on command could drip acid that could eat through almost anything. It had probably come about with his vampirism but he didn't care, a power was a power. He almost regretted the possibility of losing it. He called for the simulation room to bring up a sheet of strong metal. He walked over to it and sprayed the red venom at it, in a matter of seconds the piece had disappeared into a thick, grey, bubbling mass. Oh yes he would definitely miss this attack.

The two hybrids sped across the Ghost Zone side by side; Vlad reflected that this was how things should be. He looked at the younger one with sadness, the only reason Danny was now at his side was because he no longer wanted to be on the menu, not that Vlad blamed him.

When they approached the cave Vlad motioned Danny to his side "I'm going to send in a duplicate first to see if there is any real trouble." The other half-ghost nodded in agreement and watched as Vlad sent out his duplicate.

To the creatures watching inside the cave it appeared that Vlad Plasmius had come at last. The cloaked figure flew into the cavern and floated there waiting, when nothing happened he put the necklace back where he had gotten it from. A cold voice chuckled "It's going to take more than that to change you back."

Vlad glanced around but he still couldn't see the owner of the voice "Clearly there are more of you vermin than I thought."

"Just remember when you say 'vermin' to include yourself Vlad Plasmius."

"Hmmm. Tell me then how exactly do I get rid of this vampirism?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Ah, so that's how you want to play the game." Plasmius whipped to his right and let out a beam of energy from his hand getting a satisfying yell when the blast hit its intended target. He walked over and picked the vampire up by its shirt. Now that he could see it clearly it looked just like any other human unless you counted the fact that it had long fangs and his eyes were pitch black. "Your reward will be your life." The hybrid hissed his red eyes glinting.

The vampire threw back its head and laughed, immediately several other vampires surrounded Vlad and pinned his arms behind his back. His voice became cool once more "I ask again hybrid, what do I gain from telling you?"

The crossbreed didn't look at all concerned about his predicament instead he glanced at the thing confronting him and then at the beings holding his arms "It seems there is a mix of both human vampires and ghost vampires. Am I correct in assuming each type has to drink from said like type? Don't answer that I know it is true."

"Don't change the subject. What would we gain in telling you?"

"There are quite a bunch of you; one wonders why you even want to be stuck in this situation, being forced to feed off your own kind."

That's when he chuckled "Is it because you don't know?"

He looked around at the faces surrounding him "No, that's not it is it? It seems that whatever each of you has to do has you…frightened. The question that remains is 'Why?' or perhaps 'What?'."

The lead vampire frowned at Vlad "Observant. But what do we get out of telling you?"

"Perhaps your freedom from this curse?" the man suggested lifting an eyebrow. The vampire's face broke into a smile and Vlad knew that he had suggested the right thing.

"Vlad this is SO boring." They had been waiting for half an hour doing nothing.

"Maybe from your view, but to me this is all quite fascinating." Vlad replied, then looked down at his watch and it confirmed as to why he was feeling a bit groggy, it was time to end the conversation between his duplicate and the vampires. He smiled when he received the message that they offered him a place to sleep. He had his clone decline and head back towards him. The two Plasmius joined together in a flash of pink energy. "Time to go Daniel."

"What?! But we haven't learned anything yet!"

"You might not have but I have. Let's go, we'll talk more later."

Danny looked at the clock, it said six and he decided that Uncle Vlad could stand a wakeup call. He found a bucket that was around the house and filled it with cold water. He morphed and flew the bucket to Vlad's room and looked down at the sleeping billionaire, he smiled wickedly and dumped the water. The man woke up with a gasp and started spluttering and coughing "_I'm going to kill that boy even if it's the last thing I do!_" The older hybrid climbed down from his soggy bed and glared at the other but grabbed clothes and headed into his bathroom and slammed the door behind him, bending the fragile wood.

Danny chuckled "_That had been so worth it. I wonder what he would've done if I said wakey wakey?_"*****

When Vlad came out he noticed Danny hovering over his bed smiling at the man, but the older crossbreed just smiled back. This made Danny a bit apprehensive, that hadn't been a nice smile but he soon realized why. "Daniel I'm going to need some of your blood."

The way Vlad said that made Danny shiver but he just nodded and flew over to the man. "I need you to be in human form. I don't really want to drink ectoplasm." Danny changed and held out his arm, making a face as the man scrubbed it with alcohol and pricked it with a needle.

Vlad smirked at a sudden thought of how to get back at the boy; he stuck the end of the tube in his mouth as if it were a straw, completely ignoring the cup.

This freaked Danny out "Vlad cut it out!" but this only made the older hybrid smile and he continued to suck. Finally he started to get full, he could've drunk more but he didn't want to cause his little badger to faint. He pulled the needle out of Danny's arm and sucked the remaining blood from the tube. Danny rubbed his arm "So what did the vampires tell you?"

"Apparently there is an ancient artifact called the Vampirblut. No one knows what it looks like but they do know that it can change any vampire back."

"So where do we find this…vandirbut?

"It's Vampirblut Daniel." Danny shot him a whatever-look and the man continued "That is what we are going back tonight to find out."

*****I used to say this to my older sister to wake her up. To this day if you say it she immediately becomes cranky. And yes I have pulled Danny's stunt on Vlad on my poor sister :)

Vlad: And tell them what your sister did to retaliate

Peterandhook: Not yet, they have to wait a while.

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Jeanette9a:** You're right she wasn't too happy

**Midnight: **Thanks, I was giggling while typing that, but Vlad's not done yet ;)

**TheDPfangurl: **YAY! I will don't worry.

**Fear the mewfour:** LOL! No I didn't drink my sister's blood, you'll see what I did if you keep reading. Although that's bound to catch her attention, maybe I should try it *smiles wickedly* Kidding. Also why would I turn Danny into a werewolf? That's a leeeetle to much like twilight for my tastes.

My IFs and I are pretty happy about this chapter, Hook is happy because Vlad gets tormented, Vlad is happy because the ending torments you guys and I'm happy because I'm proud of how this turned out. Reviews are appreciated ;)

Enjoy!

**I do not own Danny Phantom. ****(if I did the series would still be going and Vlad would win almost everything)**

Chapter Five

Danny shifted uncomfortably as Vlad talked to the vampires surrounding him, he didn't like being surrounded by them. It was strange, he could be around ghosts of all types but when you added the fact that they needed to drink blood to survive he lost his nerve. Of course it might have been that when he arrived here they asked Vlad if he was going to share his dinner, luckily Vlad had said no. That didn't mean that Danny wasn't getting hungry looks though, in fact he had caught sight of a couple she-vampires licking their lips. Danny hoped that it was just because he was cute but he rather doubted it.

Plasmius glanced back at the jittery teenager behind him and smirked before turning back to the vampire "Where exactly do we find it?"

"The maze is located in the back of the cave; I will warn you that it has a guardian, but no one knows what it looks like either for no one who has gone in has ever came out."

The two hybrids looked at each other both of them thinking the same thing.

Both hybrids had agreed on getting one last night's sleep(or day's) before heading into the maze and so it was back at the mansion that Danny awoke to find his right leg tied to the canopy above him. He tried to go intangible but when he did the rope holding his foot shocked him. He turned his head when he heard an amused chuckle "I never was able to thank you for the wakeup call. Good night, little badger." The man rose from his chair and left the glaring teen to his misery.

Danny growled "_I'm going to get him for this!_" He tried once again to phase through but was jolted once more for his efforts. Vlad had tied the rope in a way in which Danny would have to hang just by one foot to untie the stupid thing**. He grunted and groaned, while swinging by his leg as he tried to disentangle the knot. Finally, after what he was sure had been half an hour, he managed and fell back on the bed with a crash "_I hope I broke his furniture_". He looked but the bed was still intact. He grumbled and went to go find breakfast.

After drinking from Danny later that day, the hybrids returned to the vampire's cave and after being wished luck, headed into the labyrinth. Both crossbreeds looked around the dark tunnel surrounding them and Vlad lit his hand with magenta light. Danny started forward, wanting to get this over and done with, while Plasmius followed, his ears and eyes peeled for any danger.

They soon came to a fork where the channel split into two different directions, Danny started towards the left while Vlad headed to the right. They both stopped and looked at each other until the teen broke the silence "Why don't we go left?"

"I think we should go to the right."

"Well, let's try the left anyways."

"It's not your decision to make."

"Oh and when did you get put in charge?"

"Since I'm older and have far more experience in such matters."

"You're the reason we're here in the first place!"

"If it wasn't for your father we wouldn't be having this problem!"

"Quit trying to blame everything on my dad! It was YOUR idea to steal the necklace and get turned into a vampire!"

In response Vlad lifted his hand and created a shield that covered the left side's entrance. "WE. GO. RIGHT."

Danny cursed and reluctantly followed the older hybrid. He knew he could've retaliated and did the same thing to the passage that Vlad had wanted to take but then it would've been a battle of endurance and patience. He hated endurance tests; he always lost so in the end he had given in because he didn't want to look like a weakling in front of Vlad.

After a while of complete silence Danny got very bored, he knew he should be looking for trouble at every turn but it was the same thing, just walls, ceiling, and the floor. He started to whistle but quieted when Plasmius shot him a glare, he sighed and started singing '99 bottles of pop' in his head but that didn't last when he kept forgetting what number he was on. He sighed again and looked up at the man walking in front of him "Vlad what does 'vampierblig' mean?"

Plasmius rolled his eyes "I've said it before its Vampirblut."

"Fine but what does it mean?"

"It's German for Vampire blood."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. What do you think it is?"

"I truthfully have no idea."

"Well take a guess as to what it would be."

"I don't want to guess; I'd rather find it and obtain that knowledge for myself."

Danny grumbled at the older hybrid's evasive answer and went back to being quiet.

Eventually the two hybrids came to another fork but this time it consisted of four different branches. Vlad grabbed the back of Danny's shirt before he could head off in a direction and pulled him towards the second to right one.

The reason Vlad was so adamant about which way to go was because he could sense which route had the most direct way to the object in question. He had had this power for a while now; this was the reason why he had been able to find the skeleton key, among other items, so quickly. He didn't know why he didn't share this information with Daniel, it certainly would have prevented the argument they had earlier, but he didn't feel that he should share it with the boy.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully but Vlad could tell that Danny was getting tired "Daniel why don't you try to get some rest while I stand guard?"

Danny looked up at the older hybrid and nodded his appreciation.

Plasmius watched for a while as Danny drifted off, he smiled at how innocent the boy looked and took the cape from around his shoulders and put it around the sleeping boy "Guten Nacht, Daniel" then he stood and waited.

Danny woke up to sore muscles and to realize that Plasmius had put his cloak on him for a blanket, he couldn't help but notice how warm the blanket was but jolted when he realized he was comparing the fatherly smell of it to his dad's smell "Here" Danny said handing it back hastily.

The man reached for it and swung it around so it settled neatly on his shoulders. The vampire/ghost looked back at Danny "Let's go."

"Wait. Aren't you tired?"

"No." the man lied as he started forward with the other hybrid tagging along. Truth was he was tired but he was anxious to get out of here and go back to his normal life. If you could call his life normal that is. He sighed wistfully as he recalled the days of bliss before he had become a billionaire and before the lab accident.

He shook his head, right now was probably the worst time to be thinking about such things, right now he needed to focus on his surroundings. He didn't care if the first day had gone by uneventfully, he was sure that there was bound to be other monsters than the one guarding Vampirblut. His red eyes scanned the dark continuously, searching for any sign of an attack.

A while later Vlad stopped and held up his hand to signal Danny to stop also. Danny hadn't been paying any attention and walked right into Vlad's hand "OW! Wha" He started to say but he was stopped when the older hybrid slapped his hand over his mouth

"Quiet!" the man hissed and turned his attention back to where he had first heard the noise. He strained his ears and finally caught the sound again. It had sounded like any normal drip one would expect to be heard in a cave but Vlad wasn't about to take any chances. He sent out a clone to investigate.

Plasmius's duplicate searched the dark and was about to report that there wasn't anything when it noticed a strange looking object on the ceiling. He floated towards it and was rewarded when a plant like tentacle shot out and wrapped around his torso pulling him closer towards the thing's mouth. The clone smirked_ "Too easy."_ and made red fire burst out on his entire body turning the plant to ash, dropping him to the ground. The duplicate walked calmly away to rejoin the real Vlad.

Danny's eyes widened when a tentacle wrapped itself around Vlad's duplicate "Um, Vlad, Aren't you going to go help yourself?" the boy asked.

The real Vlad looked over to where 'he' was fighting and glanced calmly back at Daniel "No.".

Danny turned back to the fight only to find that it was over and the replica was heading this way. The Vlads joined together and the hybrids continued, this time with a more cautious Danny.

"Vlad that's the third time you've tripped on nothing. Why don't you admit you're tired and sleep?"

The older hybrid looked down at his younger counterpart and sighed, he did feel worn-out but he didn't want to waste time sleeping. A voice in his mind reminded him that he would waste even more time if he kept dozing off while walking.

"All right then. But you will need to be on guard."

"I know." Not really assured but knowing he would have to make the best of it Plasmius curled up on the ground. Danny glanced in Vlad's direction then faced outward to face off any impending attacks.

Later, around what Danny assumed was evening, Vlad Plasmius began to stir. The older crossbreed looked over at Daniel and pushed down the desire to lunge at the boy and gulp down the precious blood, it was becoming ever harder to shove away his need. "Daniel, I'll need some of your blood."

"I know."

"But, I didn't bring the needle or the tube. This means that I will actually have to bite you."

Danny shuddered but nodded and Vlad crossed over to him, the teen instinctively tensing as the man approached. Danny morphed back to Fenton and shakily held out his arm, Vlad grabbed it and studied it; he finally found a vein to his liking and rubbed it with his thumb causing it to rise. Plasmius slowly bared his fangs and sank them into the flesh. Danny jumped with a yell of pain and had to remind himself over and over to let Vlad drink.

Vlad almost forgot not to drink so much but he was quickly reminded when he noticed Danny sink his knees. "_Blast_!" He pulled his teeth out and put his hand on the bite marks "Daniel! I'm so sorry! Can you stand?"

The young hybrid trembled but tried to stand, which ended in total failure as he started to topple towards the ground. He would've hit it too if Plasmius hadn't shot forward and caught him around the waist. "I'll take that as a 'no'." So saying the man then picked the boy up and they continued towards their destination.

"Put me down Plasmius!" the young hybrid demanded a while later, Vlad rolled his eyes at Daniel's outburst but put the teen down.

Once on his feet Danny started brushing himself off much to the older hybrid's amusement

"Come now Daniel, it can't have been that bad."

Danny shot Vlad a glare but started walking away, still chuckling Vlad followed. Vlad's mirth did not stay with him however; it was becoming ever harder to remind himself not to drink so much blood. His head snapped up as he heard a faint click, thinking fast he threw himself on the teen knocking them both to the ground.

"Vlad! What do you think you're-" the teen stopped his mouth dropping when he saw darts embedded in the wall next to him. Once Plasmius was sure that nothing else was attacking he picked himself off of Danny

"Are you alright?"

"If you don't count that I feel like I've been hit by a bus, then yeah."

Plasmius smiled at the teen's response and walked over to where the projectiles were still implanted in the rock. He yanked one out and studied it. Danny watched curiously as Vlad turned the missile over in his hand and then slammed it against the ground, breaking it in pieces

"What was that all about?" the confused white-haired ghost asked but Vlad ignored him and examined the stuff inside it. The missile's inside was covered in yellow solution. Danny peered over Vlad's shoulder "What's that?"

"It appears to be some sort of poison, let's tread more carefully hmmm?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck "Heh heh yeah." Vlad then took the lead this time but as Danny fell in step behind him he noticed something that made him gulp. Vlad's cape had a small tear with a tinge of yellow surrounding it.

They reached a circular opening that had a closed door made out of a rock slab. By the closed opening there was a projecting rectangular slab of rock with two evenly spaced indents. Danny looked over at the shut exit and tried to phase through it but was rejected _"Duh, Ghost Zone."_ He tried again this time as a human but was still unable to pass.

Vlad had been watching Danny's interaction with the rock and raised an eyebrow "Daniel, did you see that when we were with the other vampires there were both humans and ghosts?"

"Yeah, why?" the teen asked not getting where Vlad was heading with the question.

"And do you think that maybe this area would have been built to thwart both humans and ghosts?"

Danny blushed, realizing he had just made a fool of himself.

Vlad just rolled his eyes and went to study the tray-like projection. _"Apparently this thing is the "keyhole" to the door, but we need to find what the key to this thing is."_ Vlad noticed the indents were about as long as his fangs were now.

Danny joined Vlad "It looks like a cup holder."

"Yes Daniel that's exactly what it is." The man said sarcastically rolling his eyes at the teen _"Honestly, does he really think that it was a cup holder?"_

"Really?"

"NO! Honestly Daniel use your head! What would a cup holder be doing in a maze?" Still inwardly growling at the boy Vlad turned his attention back to the 'cup holder'. He knelt on one knee and bit it, his top fangs sliding easily into the slots.

To Danny it appeared that Plasmius was biting the rock "Vlad I know you're a fruit-loop but are you o.k?"

"Ah kink mah keeth awer he keez." Vlad mumbled around his mouthful of rock.

"What?"

Inwardly sighing the ghost/vampire let go of his mouthful "I think my teeth are the keys."

"Oh, I thought you had finally succumbed to your fruit-loopiness."

Reminding himself that he needed Danny Vlad bit the rock again, but after a while when nothing happened he searched his mind for possible solutions and then it hit him. He called forth his acid and let it drip from his fangs onto the rock. Eventually it dissolved and the door next to him slid open revealing a passageway.

They decided to wait until they each had taken a turn resting to proceed through the door; Danny had already finished his "nap" and was now guarding Vlad. Danny looked at the opening apprehensively, it reminded him of a mouth waiting to swallow him up. He made his green energy flare in his hand not only to be ready for any possible attacks but also to calm his jangling nerves down.

Meanwhile Vlad Plasmius dreamed.

_He runs through the dark twisting corridors, not knowing where he is but he knows he has to reach Daniel and fast. He finds the broken body of the boy on the ground with a caped monster bending over the dead teen. Daniel's body has already been sucked dry and he hears the crunch of bones as the fiend breaks them open to reach the precious marrow inside. Without thinking the hybrid sends an electric bolt towards the boy's killer, the only coherent thought in his mind is to get it away from his precious little badger. The beast shakes as it is shocked by the man's unrelenting attack and soon slumps over the young hybrid's body dead. Vlad turns the creature over so he can see who dared kill his boy. The face that greets him is his own._

I wrote the dream while listening to the song Halloween Manson version and to Evanesence's Haunted. I think I like those songs WAY too much. Oh Pearl84 are you sure that Vlad isn't going to go "hungry-monster"? **Yup this is what my sister did in retaliation. I love ya sis!


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeanette9a:** Really? What song?

**Pearl84:** I'm glad you can't wait for more. As for Vlad….. I'm so evil to that man.

**Dpfangurl: **Sorry, I know it's been a while. Blame the teacher for making the exam so da%^ long.

**AzawrathandDusk:** Writing the dream was my favorite part. I'm glad you loved the chapter

**ParisPhantom:** I'm glad you loved it.

**Fear the Mewfour:**This is where me and you agree, I also hate twilight(not trying to offend my readers that love it but everyone has preferences). But I'm still not going to do that to Danny. You can though in your own story, I'll even let you reference to this one but Danny/wolf/cat thing not happening here. Not to sound mean… if I did sorry, but yeah.

Thanks to all of you for reviewing it really made my day. It also makes my IFs happy *notices Hook sulking in corner* well Vlad's happy anyways and that's all that really matters since it IS his story.

Also I wrote this chapter while listening to: Feel like a monster(gee I wonder why? XD)

ENJOY!

I don't own Danny phantom

Sorry another AN: I've noticed everybody talks about how Danny feels with his evil self(even though this is before that fact) but no one ever talks about Vlad's evil, for lack of a better word, self. You see I've never really seen Vlad as evil (maybe I should but I don't) and I wondered how his combining with Danny would make him the monster we see in TUE. Also notice that in TUE that Vlad says his evil SIDE overwhelmed Danny, which means that only part of Vlad is evil. Ok I think I'm done ranting now.

Chapter Six

Danny had long since extinguished the flames around his hands; it had created spooky looking shadows. He had decided that he would rather have complete darkness than have eerie shadows hovering over him. It didn't help that when he had had the energy "on" the way it had reflected on Vlad's face had been uncannily spine-chilling. It had made the older hybrid look dead, although in retrospect that is what he was. Kinda.

Danny had never really gotten used to the fact that he was half dead and half alive; it hurt his mind too much to think about it for too long. It was also kinda creepy, ok really creepy. What pulled Danny out of his thoughts was something even scarier though, Vlad Plasmius was screaming.

Danny jerked his head towards the other hybrid and ran towards him. If he had been thinking about it he would've realized how ironic it was that he was running to help Vlad. When he reached Vlad he saw the man writhing on the ground but yet it appeared as though the older hybrid was still asleep.

"Daniel." The sleeping man whispered making the boy tense even more.

"Vlad wake up!" the boy shook him but his plea fell on deaf ears, the man was too immersed in his dream.

_He screams in rage and fear but recoils in shock and disbelief wanting nothing more than to run and escape this horrible nightmare. He looks down at the broken boy's body and falls to his knees with a sob. He grabs the boy's lifeless hand "Daniel."_

_ A laugh that is his yet isn't sounds in his ears and he looks over to the other supposedly dead version of himself. _

_ "Why have you done this?" The enraged Vlad yells._

_ The other Vlad smiles as it stands up but grabs his front and pulls him close the two identical faces near to touching. "WE haven't done anything yet. This is a warning Vlad Plasmius. Be cautious in our dealings with Daniel's blood. Or this" here the monster/Vlad gestures to the teen "WILL happen."_

Danny stared down at Vlad, wishing the man would wake up. He had tried everything from slapping the hybrid to quietly whispering for him to wake up. Now he sat with his back against the wall his arms folded on his knees, once in a while glancing at Plasmius to see if he had woken up.

"Come on you fruit-loop, pull out of it." He said half-heartedly but was surprised when he heard a groan come from the man.

"C-call me a f-f-fruitloop one more time and I will b-b-blast you into the wall" the man managed to gasp out. It hurt to breathe but he was pretty sure that it was from the horror of the dream.

Danny was relieved but he instantly frowned at Vlad "What happened?"

Vlad couldn't bring himself to face the boy, he didn't like thinking about his dream and when he looked at the boy he kept seeing the boys body laying on the ground…. Best not to think about it.

"Vlad?" the boy asked softly.

"It was just a nightmare little badger."

Danny wished then that he could read Vlad's mind "Some nightmare, you were screaming Vlad."

Vlad smiled bitterly "As I said it was a nightmare," He went to get up but Danny pushed him back down. Vlad raised his eyebrows in surprise "I'm not going to break Daniel, let me up."

"Not until you tell me what you saw!"

Vlad looked up into the determined eyes above him and then lowered them to the ground staring into a void that only he could see "A monster Daniel, a truly horrible being."

Danny reluctantly let the man up and followed him through the opened passageway but a thought plagued his mind_ "What could possibly scare Vlad Plasmius?"_

As soon as they stepped into the new corridor Vlad decided that he hated it. After about ten minutes of walking in it they discovered that it was lined with mirrors. He hated the way that it seemed to mock his curse. He always looked up expecting to see his reflection even though he knew it wouldn't be there. All he saw was Daniel. It made him feel as if he wasn't even there, too insignificant to be reflected in a simple piece of glass. He glowered at the offending sheets wishing they'd go away.

Danny was also affected by the hall of mirrors, not only because Vlad wasn't showing up but it mimicked all of his moves. It made him very self-conscious. He jumped when he heard the shattering of glass.

Tired of the mirrors and needing an outlet for his rage Plasmius shot his red rays at all of the mirrors within range, effectively destroying the sheets; hardly noticing Daniel's cry of surprise as the boy turned intangible to avoid the falling pieces of glass. Vlad himself was ignorant of the shards, taking it in stride as the pieces fell on him and around him.

Danny swallowed as he watched Vlad obliviously walk through the raining glass. Somehow his enemy looked far more powerful when things were falling around him. He looked into Plasmius's eyes and gasped, in the midst of the usual fiery red was a swirling spiral of black.

"Vlad?" Danny whispered, hoping that Vlad would respond but at the same time that wishing he wouldn't.

The vampire/ghost looked over at the young hybrid and felt something take over. Locking his gaze with Danny he walked towards his now-paralyzed prey. He closed his gloved hand on the crossbreed's small throat and pushed his victim against the corridor's wall. His thumb rubbed against the jugular loving how he could feel the pulse of blood beneath it.

Danny felt something heavy draped over him as he stared into his arch-enemy's swirling eyes. The eyes commanded him to give in and morph, to go limp. To the boy's mind's horror he did, he felt his body shut down and surrender, becoming a puppet for Vlad. On the outside he was complacent on the inside he was kicking and screaming.

The vampire looked down at the weakling in his grasp and grinned a feral smile, his fangs gleaming. He opened his mouth and started to bring the daggers towards his prey.

The boy looked at the overgrown canines heading his way with what one could call disinterest, but his mind was freaking out. Finally, when he felt the points touch his flesh his brain took control of enough of his body to let out a small whimper and then his body was muffled once more.

He was so ready to thrust in his fangs and feed off of Danny but something stopped him, the boy's whine. Reality returned to Plasmius with a snap and he stumbled back from Danny, his hand letting go of the boy's neck, and he dropped to the ground his breath harsh in his own ears. He curled up into a ball against the far wall, his hands digging into the rock that made up the ground.

The next thing Danny knew was that he was on the floor, he touched his neck expecting to feel two puncture marks in it but it was smooth. He looked over at the huddled form of Vlad, unexpected emotions surged through him each warring with each other. His compassion won and he made his way over to Vlad and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

_"That was too close for comfort. But what am I supposed to do? If I drink I become more vampire-like yet, if I don't drink I become too hungry and end up doing this anyways…"_

The older hybrid's thoughts scattered when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his younger counterpart with confusion

_"Why on earth would he want to even be near me when I've almost caused his death?"_

Vlad turned his gaze back at the ground; he didn't want to meet the boy's gaze anymore. He couldn't stand the intensity that was in the boy's icy blue eyes. He scrunched his hands tighter upon the ground in an effort to shut out his ever-present need. Luckily he succeeded

_"For now, that is."_

He sighed and without looking to see what Daniel thought stood up and started walking down the corridor, the crunch of glass beneath his feet.

The silence that ensued made it possible for each hybrid to navigate through their separate yet linked thoughts. The only thing that was heard was the thump and echo of their boots hitting the stone ground.

Danny stared at his feet and watched them strike the floor; every once in a while he would look up at Vlad to see if the strange swirly things were in his eyes. He had figured out that the arrival of the whirling spirals meant that Vlad was about to go crazy on him. But what exactly was he to do if he did notice the twirling lines? He kicked a rock that was on the ground in frustration and watched it bounce around.

Vlad looked from the rock that the younger hybrid had kicked to the teen himself. Daniel looked worn out, ready to take a week long nap.

_"A wonder that he's still standing."_

His eyebrows creased in concern and he called out to the boy "Daniel wait."

Danny stopped and turned around at Vlad's request, with a confused frown upon his face "What is it Plasmius?"

"I'm rather tired, little badger; do you think that we could stop for a minute to let me rest?"

If Danny hadn't been so exhausted he would've noticed how strange it was for Vlad to admit to weakness, but as it was Danny just nodded "Sure go ahead, I'll keep watch."

Vlad smiled to himself and laid on the floor with the pretense of falling asleep, keeping one red eye slit open to watch Daniel. Soon the young crossbreed's head nodded and he was dead to the world. Vlad smirked, got up and crossed over to his counterpart; rearranging the boy to where he would be most comfortable and putting his cape on the small hybrid. _"Sometimes, my boy, you are such an easy pawn to manipulate."_

Danny's first sight when he opened his eyes was Plasmius's own orbs glowing in triumph, the man's fangs showing through his wide grin. Startled the teen jumped back with a frightened yelp; thinking for a minute that Vlad was in vampire-mode again. He was both relieved and annoyed when his suspicion was confirmed as false when he heard Vlad's mocking laughter.

"Oh, Daniel sometimes you make me laugh."

"What's so funny Vlad!?" Danny glowered at the offending hybrid, wanting nothing more than to punch him in his blue face to wipe the smirk off.

Vlad's grin grew even wider at seeing the boy's scowl and buffed his fingers against the black 'v' of his outfit "It's not my fault that you're so amusing when you're sleeping."

Danny's stare grew even more dangerous, his hands fisting at his sides as he tried to control his anger towards the irritating man. He was dimly curious as to what Vlad was referring to but was certain that the older hybrid would tell him.

"For instance did you know that you talk in your sleep? I knew we were similar but not THAT similar. Thanks to your little, what should I call it….ability? I was able to discern some interesting information."

"What are you talking about?"

"Does the name Paulina Fenton ring a bell?"

Danny's mouth dropped open and he felt his cheeks heat up with both anger and embarrassment. "Tha- Bu-"

"Don't bother trying to deny it my boy; we both know that you are more like me than you care to admit."

"At least I'm not going after a married woman!"

Vlad just chuckled at this "And yet she is still as out of reach for you as Maddie is for me." Still chortling at the boy's plight Plasmius walked off "Come on Daniel, lets get this over with."

Making strangled noises in his throat Danny followed.

I know I know it's not as interesting or as long as the last chapter but I promise that the next chapter will have some action. Also the reason this was later than usual is because of a Biology exam….

Vlad: Liar that's not the only reason this is late now is it?

PandH: No…. it's not

Hook: Tell them the real reason you scurvy-faced dog.

PandH: FINE! I admit I've been going on a Doctor Who craze and ignoring this completely. My apologies. *runs for cover when she notices readers cocking guns*


	7. Chapter 7

**Pearl84:** Wow I didn't think that anybody would actually read my author's notes. Thank you for your support it means a lot to me, considering the fact that your checkmate was the first fanfic I ever read.

**Mockingjay1997:** You poor thing. ;)

**Dpfangurl:** Why on earth would I discontinue? If I did I'd not only have to face the wrath of my readers but my IFs as well. Also I don't care if you 'stalk' the comments section that's why I post them with the chapter instead of pm you guys.

**Jeanette9a:** Glad you understand.

**ParisPhantom:** As I said, sorry bout how short it was…And I owe you an apology for how long it took to write(actually I owe you all one…look below)

**Guest: **I should've but I procrastinated….again. 

I'm SO sorry about how late I am with this chapter the thing is I watched something else to get off Dr. Who and now the thing I watched is my craze…Oh well.

I had to do a lot of homework for this silly chapter…hope you appreciate it.

Thank you revewiers/followers/favorites(wow people favorited my story J)!

**THE DANNY PHANTOM I OWN NOT**(sorry felt like yoda for a minute)-no I don't own him either

Chapter Seven

Red, pupil-less eyes stared in amazement at the room the owner had just entered and in a minute green eyes also popped open.

Grandiose pillars lined the chamber; lotuses were carved at the top of the columns while writing adorned the length of the supports. Upon the walls of the chamber were Egyptian hieroglyphs all depicting a lion-headed woman. The scenes ranged from her healing people to the goddess decapitating people in battle.

Danny looked at one picture of her bearing down on the enemy with rapt attention, noticing with amusement that it was right next to a healing scene _"Great she's bipolar…whoever she is."_

Vlad was a little graver about the situation than Danny was but that was because the image he was studying gave him a sense of recognition. The illustration was of the lion-headed goddess biting down on the neck of a helpless victim, blood spilling down the sides of the skin. Vlad slid his eyes to the right and jumped a little when the Egyptian lettering rearranged itself to where he could understand it.

"Danny can you read the writing?"

"Do I LOOK like an archeologist Plasmius?"

_"So it is just doing it for me. Blast!"_ He had been half-heartedly hoping that Danny could read it too. He returned his gaze and read the inscription

–The Scarlet Lady awaits you Vlad Plasmius-

_"Butter brinkles!"_ The man took a hurriedly step back from the wall and glanced around the room to see if it was the same. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that he couldn't read the other transcriptions but the relieved feeling didn't last long. His eyes made their way back to the message but his thoughts were scattered by a certain white-haired ghost.

"Vlad who is this bipolar Egyptian thingy?"

Vlad almost laughed at loud at the boy "Bipolar?! My boy she isn't bipolar, she is just like any other god or goddess. She heals those who are just and kills off those who aren't."

"So technically you would be dead now, right?"

Plasmius scowled at the teen and spoke through gritted teeth "No Daniel I would not be because in her book I would have done nothing unjust."

"Riiight like trying to kill another man isn't unjust."

"This is the goddess of war Daniel, as long as I am doing it for a good cause, it isn't un-honorable."

Daniel grumped something about Plasmius having no REAL cause to kill his dad but instead of staying on this topic he changed the subject "So who is she?"

"This is Sekhmet, the goddess of war and healing also known for up keeping law and order."

"Soooo… Why is she in a vampire-themed maze?"

The older hybrid sighed and looked back at the message "Because she was known for her blood lust in battle Daniel." He turned away from the message and grabbed Daniel from where the teen was examining some picture "Let's go little badger I've had enough of this room."

The next room they entered wasn't much better though, the designs in the place were of Mayan origin. The images depicted a strange half human half bat creature sucking blood and yet… Vlad stepped closer to one of the images for a closer look and his suspicions were confirmed. Next to the bat was a woman who also had her teeth bared. In fact, looking around the room, he noticed it was less of the male and more of the female.

Danny also was inspecting the artwork but for a totally different reason, he was trying to mimic the faces on the walls.

Vlad almost jumped when the letters once again rearranged themselves to where he could read them

– Do not keep Camozotz's Mistress waiting-

He growled to himself and looked over to see what Danny was doing. He rolled his eyes when he noticed the boy sticking his tongue out in an attempt to copy the stone's expression. Crossing over to the teen and grabbing him by the back of his jumpsuit he quickly pulled him towards the exit of the room.

Danny back-pedaled as fast as he could so he wouldn't tip over silently vowing to himself that he'd make Vlad pay somehow.

The older hybrid was beginning to get annoyed with the theme of the various rooms. Apparently, whoever had built this place constructed it with the pure intent of honoring all of the vampire goddesses, but it didn't mean that it made the reminder to his state any less infuriating. And what about the text translating itself to a condition where he was able to understand it? He never noticed the little black swirls that appeared in his eyes.

Plasmius almost let out a yell of frustration when the chamber ahead of both crossbreeds showed him that it was about identical to the first two. The only thing that separated it from the first two rooms was that it was Greek in architecture. The man bared his teeth in barely contained rage as he noticed once again the vampiric matter.

Danny walked over to one of the walls and looked up at the figure that was portrayed. It was a beautiful woman whose hair flowed back from her head in a fiery gold tangle. The woman's teeth were shown as pointed daggers and… _"Wait does this person have a donkey leg?"_ The teen scrunched his eyes up and moved his head towards the image until he concluded that 'yes she did'.

With gritted teeth the vampire/ghost stalked over to one of the pillars that adorned the room, determined NOT to look at any more messages. He leaned against the supporting stone and closed his eyes in an even further attempt to ignore the strange epistles. He didn't rest for long on the stone column because he felt a searing pain travel through the shoulder. He turned around sharply to see just what had burned him and glared hatefully at the column as words appeared on it

–Empusa is amused-

The older hybrid sighed tiredly, pinching his nose as a headache started to assail him. His anger towards the messages had fizzled out to be replaced by pure weariness of this whole venture. He hadn't drunk any blood from his younger counterpart since he had almost lost control. The man knew that this would lead to him becoming weaker and that if they were to defeat the Vampirblut's guardian he would need to be at full strength. But he was stopped by the ever present image of his dream. He slid down the column and put his head in his left hand. He looked over at the young crossbreed, which was currently engrossed in the image of the Greek goddess, and felt a pang of…fear the black swirlies in his eyes fading out.

The teen was suddenly aware of Vlad's intense stare and turned around to face him. He narrowed his green eyes when he noticed Plasmius sitting on the ground with his head in his hand. _"What the heck?"_ After wondering why, it suddenly hit him. He crossed over to the man and morphed into Fenton.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the boy "What is it Daniel?"

In answer Danny held his arm out towards Plasmius "Blood, fruitloop."

The vampire/ghost turned his head from the teen "Maybe later, Daniel."

The boy frowned at Vlad, bringing his arm back to his side, until a thought entered his brain. He would have to be careful though because he would be playing with fire. He turned his arm over and ripped off the scab that had formed ignoring Vlad's protest.

Vlad had watched Danny curiously until he noticed the boy reach for the healing layer and had leapt to his feet "Daniel NO!" But it was too late the smell of fresh blood reached his nose and he inhaled it greedily and stared at the lovely red liquid pouring over the boy's skin. He licked his lips but tried to hang on.

_"Stubborn Cheese- head."_ Danny thought grumpily as the vampire before him still continued to fight with himself. He supposed that this was a good thing because it meant that Vlad was still coherent enough not to go 'hungry-monster'* on him. He narrowed his eyes at Plasmius, who was now shaking with the effort to control himself. Danny stuck one of his fingers in the red and looked at it then flicked it at Vlad's face where it landed just below the man's nose.

Vlad felt the liquid hit him and quickly licked it off, savoring the taste of it on his tongue. He turned his gaze to the proffered arm and slowly stepped forward; doing everything he could to keep from leaping towards the boy's blood. Finally he put his lips around the wound and started to drink, mentally counting how many mouthfuls he partook. He stopped when he drank down four gulps, he wanted more but he forced the feeling down.

Danny morphed back into Phantom and locked gazes with Vlad who was now giving the teen a stern glare.

"What would you have done, dear boy, if I hadn't been able to control myself?"

Danny stared down at his boots while thinking _"I honestly don't know Vlad. But something made me trust you."_ but he couldn't say that…not to his arch-enemy. Instead he met the man's red eyes and said in what he hoped was a convincing voice "Shot you into the wall."

Vlad could sense that it was a lie but decided not to pursue the matter; he turned towards the archway that led out of the room and gestured towards it with an arm "Shall we?"

Danny nodded and they both set out to see what the next room held for the both of them.

It was pitch black and not even with the combined light of their energies were they able to see anything. Plasmius wasn't too happy at the prospect of proceeding because the possibility that there might be anything in front of them: traps, monsters, pits and who knew what else. They could have flown to avoid pits but that could lead to impaling themselves on possible stalactites** and they could be exhausting much needed energy. So it was that they found themselves proceeding cautiously.

Danny let out a yell of pain when he stubbed his toe on something, effectively freezing Vlad in place.

"What is it?" the man hissed.

"Nothing" the teen gurgled out, trying not to cuss "I just stubbed my toe."

"Oh you poor thing." Vlad said dryly rolling his eyes.

If there had been any REAL light Vlad would have seen Danny scowl in his general direction but as it was the older hybrid was spared the teen's glare. Danny was rewarded when he heard a hiss of pain to his right "What's the matter fruit-loop, deed you stub yo poow wittle toe?"

Vlad fisted his hands and gritted his teeth _"Do NOT shoot the boy. Do NOT shoot the boy. You need the little rat."_The man ran his good foot back and forth along the ledge and then up until he felt his foot slide over the top of it. "Come Daniel, it's just a flight of stairs"

Danny glowered again but followed the older crossbreed anyways.

Both hybrids almost fell flat on their faces when they both stepped up expecting another step when in truth there wasn't any. "Now what cheese-head?"

Truthfully the vampire/ghost had no idea, but he wasn't about to let his young counterpart know that "Follow me."

Danny lit up his hand with hopes that it would now be enough light to see by but it was once again almost smothered by the blackness. He switched it off with a sigh but was surprised when Vlad illuminated his own hand "What's the point Vlad? If I couldn't see then surely you can't either."

The man couldn't help but sound smug with his next sentence "YOU might not be able to Daniel but I can."

Danny was surprised "How?"

"Use your brain Daniel. Why do you think I'm able to?"

Danny thought about it for a minute and then felt completely stupid, the obvious answer was because Vlad was now a vampire and not only did he have the special ability of his ghost powers but now he had vampire abilities too. "Oh. Ok then what do you see?"

"It appears that we are in a throne room, but I can't tell exactly what type of throne room it is."

"What do you mean by that? All a throne room needs a big chair in the center of the room."

The older crossbreed rolled his eyes towards heaven and pinched his nose in an effort to be patient with the boy "Each civilization has its own unique type of throne room and we have just been through three different rooms each of which portrayed three distinctive cultures." He looked around the chamber "And this looks as if someone smashed all of those societies together."

"Smashed?"

"Perhaps not the right word for it. This throne room is rather remarkable."

Danny sighed, he kinda wanted to see the surrounding room but not enough to become a leech. "How could these people build something so cool but forget to leave torches?"

Vlad felt a corner of his mouth lift in a smile at the boy's words but the teen did have a point. The man looked around the chamber until he spotted what he was searching for. He moved towards the torch and then changed the energy around his hand into dancing flames, effectively causing the torch to sputter to life.

Danny scowled at Vlad "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

Vlad just smirked, not bothering to answer the young hybrid's question.

"Ummm Vlad we have a bit of a problem."

"Hmmmm." Vlad said as he moved around lighting the other torches with his red fire.

"There are no other exits out. We've reached a dead end."

Plasmius now done with his temporary task turned towards the throne and then plopped down in it.

Danny raised an eyebrow at Vlad, or at least tried to; he had never really mastered that little trick. He knew by the man's face that he had slaughtered it this time too, scowling at the older hybrid he proceeded "Maybe there's something we have to blow up or a hidden switch."

_"Where on earth is he getting these ideas from?_" The man thought successfully pulling the stunt that the boy had just failed at, earning him angry daggers from Danny "And may I know where you achieved such great inspirations from?"

"Well you know in Zelda*** how there's always a brick wall that can be blown up or a hidden switch somewhere…." The boy trailed off realizing how stupid his explanation was.

_"Ah the mind of a teenager, forever on their games._" Vlad rolled his eyes and was about to say something when all of the lights flickered out.

The white haired ghost's eyes widened and he moved his eyes towards where he last saw Plasmius "What did you do that for?"

"I did nothing" the man growled.

A new voice cut in "That would be me."

*I know I stole this phrase from pearl's review

**I always forget which one is which so I probably got that wrong.

***Here, I am poking fun at myself because this is actually the source where I first got the idea to do a dungeony thing.

Once again I apologize for how LATE this is, hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Dp Fangurl:** Thanks.

**Jeanette9a: **I'm glad you liked it.

**Pearl84:** I'm afraid Vlad's not gonna like this new character.

**Kira Sema:** Lol. I must remember to do more cliff-hangers if that's your response

**Paris Phantom**: Yay!

**Maltese: **You've described it perfectly.

**Shadow:** Hmmmm either you think my story is dumb or you are referring to Vlad and Danny's thoughts if it is the former then don't read. Not to sound rude.

**Midnight:** Evil? Me? YES FINALLY! *coughs* I mean oh dear. XD

**KellyJoy:** Thanks for the praise I too have read a couple(o.k. only one really) but only after I started mine. YAY I'm keeping them in character. (:

**Fangs48:** Thanks!

WOW! This is the most reviews for any chapter I've ever had…This means that cliff-hangers might be more common*smirks happily* Also I'm asking my readers to refrain from swearing on the reviews(pretty please).

Sorry about the VERY long wait…procrastination strikes again.

I really hope I kept both Vlad and Danny in character in this chapter, twas really hard to capture Vlad's suaveness (at least I hope I did).

Chapter Eight

Danny felt his mouth go dry in fear, he had been pretty sure that the only ones in the room had been he and Vlad. "Who are you?" he finally managed to throw out.

The voice chuckled "Now that is a simple question with a VERY complicated answer."

Vlad although he was momentarily startled was able to regain his composure "Would you, my dear, happen to be the guardian of this lovely temple?"

_"Lovely? He calls rows and rows of tunnels lovely?"_ Danny thought incredulously but had to admit that the last couple of rooms had been neat.

Plasmius felt a presence by his side and then felt a very feminine hand on his shoulder and then heard a whisper close by his ear, soft hair touching his face "You're in my chair, sweety."

"My apologies, but seeing that I can't in fact SEE I think I'll stay right where I am."

The teen tried to speak but when he started to talk he felt something silence him and he wasn't sure whether it was Vlad or the strange voice that had done it.

Plasmius stiffened when he felt a finger run down the side of his face "Fine I'll turn the lights back on if that REALLY what you want."

"It is." The man stated firmly.

With a sigh the presence snapped her fingers and the torches on the walls burst into flames instantly lighting the room and allowing the two males to see the owner of the voice.

It was a beautiful woman who looked youthful but whose eyes held great wisdom within. Her eyes were a startling light blue and her blonde hair fell down to her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress and a conch necklace graced her neck.

Plasmius looked at the woman next to him and gracefully vacated the decorated chair, his arm sweeping before him in a gentlemanly manner.

The blonde gave him a smile and elegantly sat down in the chair she had termed as hers, and crossed her legs. Putting a finger against her own cheek she shook her head, still smiling "What am I to do with you two naughty boys?"

Danny meanwhile had found his voice, or rather his voice was returned to him and he made quick use of it "Naughty? What have we done?" Then the boy had an idea "We're looking for something maybe you could lead us to it?"

Refraining himself from palming his face Plasmius turned his attention back to the female "I find it easier if you ignore him, half the time he doesn't know what he's talking about."

The woman rose from the throne she was sitting on and crossed over to the young crossbreed, who she could tell was suddenly feeling uncomfortable with having the attractive female so close. She knelt down next to the teen and ran her hand through his hair. "Oh, I think he does. Tell me young one, what exactly is it that you are searching for?"

The teen swallowed thickly and glanced over at Vlad, who shook his head slightly, and looked back to the female "Ummmm, never mind, its not important anyways."

A corner of the blonde's mouth lifted "Tell me anyway, it should make my life a little more interesting."

Vlad decided to come over to the poor boy's rescue "What does it matter to you?"

The white garbed lady stood up and gazed over at Plasmius "Everything and nothing both…if you were to say one thing I could let you go, if it were another I'm afraid I'd have to detain you.

"I'm afraid that we are at an impasse then, because you want us to tell you what it is but if it is the wrong thing then we will be imprisoned. I don't know about the little rat over there-"

"HEY!"

"-but I have no wish to end up a captive so I cannot possibly tell you."

The blonde sighed "I was hoping you'd tell me nicely but no one ever seems to want to do that…." She walked over to the man and put her chin on his shoulder "Lucky for you, darling, I have a solution to this problem. It's very simple really."

Vlad had no time to ponder on her words because she bit his neck and he felt sharp fangs prick into his skin. He let out a yell and was about to throw her off when she pulled off anyways. He put his hand to his neck to stop his bleeding and stared at the woman in front of him in confusion.

Danny had been frozen by the same power that had stilled his voice earlier, but now he was certain that it was the blonde who had done it and not Plasmius. All he could do was watch as the woman bit the vampire/ghost's neck.

The lady in white swirled the older hybrid's blood around in her mouth before she spat it on the ground and stared at him. "You know it was hard to discern at first but it's there all the same. Very unique your blood is…not only does it have the properties of a ghost's ectoplasm but also a hint of human."

"And the reason you didn't at least make some use of it by swallowing it is what?" An irate Vlad snarled.

"Don't be ridiculous; vampire blood is poisonous."

Vlad started to get a sinking feeling in his gut, but tried to ignore it the best he could.

Danny realized that he was no longer frozen by the female's power and made use of it by asking his earlier question again "Who are you?"

A small laugh escaped the woman's lips and she pointed at Plasmius whose mouth had slightly parted in astonishment "Ask him, it seems he's figured it out."

The boy turned towards the crossbreed and waited, expecting an answer but he got none. The older crossbreed was throwing daggers with his red eyes towards the female, who pointedly ignored it and instead crossed back to the throne.

The blue eyed blonde let out a fake yawn and looked towards the two males "It seems he won't tell you, I of course could but it's much more fun this way."

Before either of the hybrids could wonder what she meant, Vlad crumpled to his knees, as an intense pain in his abdomen caused him to hunch over until his pointed black locks were touching the floor. It felt as though someone had thrust their hand inside his body and was tearing his precious organs apart. He would've screamed in agony but he was muted and so he knelt there his mouth open in a silent exclamation of anguish.

His own mouth gaping, Danny started to run towards Vlad but was caught when the woman's arm snaked out and grasped him around his middle ignoring the teen's struggles completely. "Ah ah ah. Listen."

A burst of even more agony slashed through the older hybrid's body and he jerked his head up, his long fangs gleaming in the flickering torchlight. He fixed his glowing scarlet eyes on the woman who was causing his pain hoping that he was conveying all his loathing for the blonde in that single glare. His face scrunched up as even more pain assaulted him.

Still holding the resisting teen the woman walked over to Plasmius and knelt down and looked into the man's pain-filled eyes "Come on say it and then I'll let you go."

Vlad knew instinctively what it was that she wanted him to say but the consequences of doing so would be horrendous. Another blast of the woman's torture made him consider backing down but he held on baring his teeth at the blonde.

A flicker of annoyance went through the female's light blue eyes but it quickly vanished and she channeled more pain towards the stubborn hybrid. She smiled a small smile as the man before her gasped in pain but had to tighten her grip on Danny as he tried to surge forward once more. She finally threw the boy into the throne. The throne's intricate designs became ropes and bound the boy firmly in place.

Danny felt his body being thrown but was too slow to respond with his ghost powers. His head cracked hard against the stone chair and ropey things twirled about his body. _"Vlad"_ was his last conscious thought.

Furious, Vlad managed to pull himself to his feet, one arm around his waist as he stumblingly made his way towards the woman who was causing this. Each step jarring his already aching body even further.

She tilted her head "Remarkable. You care SO much for this boy and yet he has named you as his sworn enemy." A small corner of her mouth lifted "You have a notable tolerance towards pain."

"Practice." He hissed as another voltage tore through his body.

"Oh, you inflict this upon yourself in your free time? No that's not it." Her eyes flashed towards where Danny was still unconscious and a full smile graced her face "The boy. But you could beat him SO easily. You know this and yet…." She cocked her head "YOU LET HIM WIN." She sent another damaging torrent through him. "The question is why?"

He yelled as it struck him and went back to one knee, when the wave ended he answered "He refused to let me train him but what he doesn't know is that every time we fight I am training him." He smiled through the pain of the flash-back of his mini fight with Danny on the football field, but his smile was short lived as he was assaulted again.

"Why don't you just admit who I am? It would save you all this unnecessary agony."

Vlad let out a yell as he was torn again and collapsed on the steps, lying on his side panting with effort. He looked over at his little badger on the throne and back to her. He managed to haul into a sitting position "Because you and I BOTH know what will happen when I do."

"True."

"Are you the guardian?"

The blonde shook her head "No. But I'll give you a hint who is." She put her hands on the sides of Vlad's face and stroked one cheek and then leaned forward and whispered "You've met him already, if I recall he has visited you at least once."

He was confused at her answer but made no show of it, mostly because he was busy with the new wave of agony assaulting his body. A groan from the stone chair indicated that Daniel had woken up and Vlad couldn't help but feel a little relieved. He curled his fingers around the stone steps as he was hit again.

Opening his blurry eyes Danny saw Vlad slumped in a sitting position on the steps below him, obviously in pain. He tried to go intangible but yelled when the ropes shocked him. _"Great she has Vlad's taste in restrainment."_

Vlad knew that if his body took any more punishment it would collapse on him and that was the last thing that Danny needed right now. Or himself if he admitted it. Yelling out loud as she sent more waves through him he tried to focus his mind but it was near to impossible. He realized that the wave wasn't coming in it's usual bursts but this time was continuing on. The woman had also recognized how close he was to giving in. He forced the two simple words out "My Goddess." And crumpled to the ground darkness coloring his vision.

I know I know really short however I will try to get the next chapter up by 2013. I don't promise however. Anyways hope you liked it. P&H


	9. Chapter 9

**The Dp fangurl:** Glad I'm not alone.

**CHiKa RoXy: **Lol. I love freaking people out.

**Midnight:** Lol no he's not dead there would be no story w/out him.

**Jeanette9a:** Thanks for the review.

**Dphantom23: **You and a bunch of other people were freaked out by that…stalk away friend stalk away(as long as it means you put up reviews J)

**Blackjay48: **Sorry I procrastinated…Again

Chapter Nine

Something was talking to him, or someone, he tried to open his eyes but found them extremely heavy for some odd reason. He instead tried to focus on the sounds that he heard to see if they made sense. It sounded like 'dad'. Wouldn't that be nice if someone actually called him that….no it wasn't dad but more like 'Vlad'. Yes Vlad, that was what the person was saying. Vlad? Oh yes that was his own name. But who was talking to him? Reality then decided to return and Vlad found his eyes opening with a snap. He was lying on a cot, his hands in chains that were attached to the wall next to the bed. Daniel was on the other side of the small cell on a similar bunk in an identical situation but he was sitting on his bunk.

The teen's face lit up when he saw that the older hybrid was conscious, but it was soon replaced with a look of indifference. He really didn't want Vlad to see that he cared, after all it WAS Vlad that he was troubled about. Why should he be worried anyways.

However Plasmius caught the concerned glance that Daniel had shot towards him and would've allowed himself a smile if it weren't for the fact that his whole body was sore. "What happened after I collapsed?"

"I'm not really sure. One minute we were in that throne room and the next we were in here. Oh she left a message for you."

Vlad tried to sit up but his scarred body protested against his efforts and he thumped back against the straw filled mattress. "Let's hear it then."

"It was really weird, after she shackled you up, she told me 'When he wakes tell him that the guardian will visit soon.' Do you know what she was talking about?"

The vampire/ghost sighed wearily "Yes and no Daniel. She said that I've met him once already but I cannot for the life of me figure out just who or what she's talking about. It is however, possible that she is trying to fill my head with nonsense." Vlad rather doubted his last statement but it was important to count every possibility. He felt his eyes starting to close again but forced them to remain open awhile longer. "Daniel can you reach me?"

Danny was confused by Vlad's question but got up and walked towards Vlad anyways; he was only able to go about a foot, with approximately three more feet to go. "No. But maybe if you came towards me we could somehow be able to?"

Vlad felt like laughing. _"Come towards him? When I feel like going back into a coma?" _ Vlad did nevertheless try. He rolled over onto his right side and unwillingly let out a small groan, effectively earning himself a concerned look from Daniel. He pushed himself up on his arms, making the chains clink, but his muscles gave out causing him to fall back onto his cot. "I'm afraid I'm not able to Daniel." He turned so that he was on his back again and let himself drift off to sleep.

His green eyes on Vlad's sleeping form, Danny pondered what he could do to free himself and Plasmius from their current situation. He tried to go intangible through his ropes but not to his surprise they shocked him _"What is it with people and shocking constrainments?"_ He was glad that the older hybrid was asleep for this because he could almost see Vlad leering at his stupidity. There appeared to be no lock on the devices, so he couldn't try picking it. Not that he had anything to pick it with anyways. He then attempted to cut through them with his ecto-blast but found to his pain that they made the charge backfire. He rubbed his stinging hand and then tried to follow Vlad's earlier example by lying back on his cot and then proceeded to wait for sleep to come.

_He is in a dark tunnel, and would be lost but he is following a trail of puddles. Out of curiosity he kneels down and dips two fingers into the liquid. When he brings them up they are covered with a dark red and sticky substance. He licks it off of his fingers and revels at the sweet taste of it. He recognizes the source of it-it's Daniel's. Concern flickers over his face and he looks in the direction that the path of blood leads to and then heads off in that direction._

_He soon reaches the end of the bloody track and looks up and sees his little badger huddled in a corner, blood dripping down his neck. Although the boy is hunched and scared looking there is no doubt that he is readying himself for a fight. Vlad is confused and he reaches out his dark gloved hand towards the teen that flinches at his touch but to his credit stays where he is. Encouraged by this he extends his hand closer and finally touches Daniel's cheek. He starts to tell Daniel that everything will be okay but the words that come out are different than his intent. "Got you." He licks his lips, his hand digging into the boy's cheek, effectively bringing the boy to his knees and preventing his escape. Then he bends down and slowly sinks his fangs in the flesh that made up Daniel's neck, making sure that the teen feels every second of it and then proceeds to drain the body of it's precious blood. He tosses the corpse aside and lets out a yell that is filled with both anguish and exaltation. _

Red eyes shot open as the dream ended and he heard a whisper by his ear.

"That's twice."

It was the voice of the blonde, fast as a cat Vlad punched where the soft voice came from but only managed to punch the wall. He let out a curse and couldn't help but to "Thank Butter-biscuits" that he had been half asleep for if he had been fully awake he was sure that he would've broke at least two or three fingers.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked curious, once again trying to pull of the eyebrow trick and once again slaughtering it.

Plasmius considered ignoring him but decided to answer "Just turning over during my sleep, Daniel and I somehow managed to punch the wall."

Danny of course didn't believe him; he had felt enough of Vlad's punches to know that the wall had just suffered a moderate, yet powerful, one. In fact he was surprised that the wall didn't have cracks in it from where Plasmius had punched. If walls could cry he was sure that this one would be bawling its head off. No something had either spooked or surprised Vlad-most likely the latter one, and it irritated him to no end that the older hybrid was keeping it from him.

"Daniel?"

The young hybrid looked up hoping that Vlad was going to give him the reason for beating the wall but he was disappointed.

"Either you can cock your eyebrow or you can't, and you obviously can't. Please refrain from doing it because you look like you have something distasteful in your mouth when you try."

He would've punched Plasmius if he could but instead he settled for scowling at the man who was now studiously ignoring him.

He could've ignored Daniel for a little while longer, and would've enjoyed it immensely, but he had other problems to worry about, such as the guardian. What it was, or perhaps maybe who it was still remained fairly a mystery to him. The blonde-or more properly Sekhmet/Empusa/Camozotz's Mistress had told him that it had visited him twice now and that was after he had had his…dream. The prospects of what this might mean, or more probable HAD to mean, made him greatly concerned. Vlad looked over to where the teen was studying his shackles, trying in vain to break or damage them. Vlad made up his mind and he moved his body into a sitting position and tried his best to ignore his body's requests to lie back down. He had not as of yet recovered completely from the agony inflicted on him by that blasted woman.

Hearing a small hiss from Plasmius, the white haired hybrid glanced up from where he had once again been scrutinizing the manacles on his wrist. A faint expression of curiosity appeared on his face and stayed there as he watched Vlad slowly make his way to his feet. The older hybrid's face appeared drawn but determined as he unhurriedly walked towards Danny. He halted when he reached the end of his chains.

Catching Vlad's meaningful gaze Danny got up from his cot and quickly, as if to prove a point, walked until his chains pulled him up short.

No matter how hard the two hybrids tried they could not touch each other and finally, who knows how long they were at it, they gave up, Danny sitting on the ground with a "Humph" and Vlad returned to his cot and at long last let his body rest.

Vlad's aching body felt like rejoicing as he allowed it to relax, yet while his body was having a respite his mind worked furiously. Because he and Daniel were separated it meant that Vlad could get no blood. Because he could receive no blood it meant that either his body would weaken and eventually die or he would…he would… He swallowed thickly thinking about his dreams. He bit his lip thoughtfully, he was pretty darn certain now of who and what the guardian was. Yet how exactly did the Vampirblut play into this? He was still a little baffled by that but not enough to worry about it-at least at the moment right now he was far too occupied with the other knowledge that he had just gained from trying to cross over to the teen.

"Vlad?" came Danny's voice that unknowingly cut through Vlad's speeding thoughts.

"What is it this time Daniel?"

Danny struggled for a minute trying to find the right words but eventually said "If you can't reach me, then you can't get blood and if you can't get blood will you.." here the teen's mind pictured  
Vlad how he had looked when Danny and his family had first found him-sick and weary. "Get sick again?" The boy's suspicions never even turned to the fact that Vlad might turn into the monster that had molested him before.

"It is a possibility."

Unnerved by Vlad's answer, Danny turned back to face his chains _"If I can't reach him to give him blood then I certainly can't reach him to help him while he's sick"_ This thought buoyed his determination to get the stupid manacles off and he started to rub the edge of one cuff on the other cuff's edge, causing Vlad to look over for a minute but he then ignored Danny again. He couldn't help but notice the irony of it all. Him? Looking after Vlad? Impossible! And yet it WAS happening and even the vise-versa was true. After what seemed to be a good while the teen paused his work to look at it. Nothing. Frustrated the young hybrid slammed his hands against the stone wall, but only succeeded in bruising his wrists.

Out of curiosity Plasmius peeked over at his young counterpart to see what the rasping noise was but he then turned to his own thoughts after seeing what it was. His reflections took him to everything from finding the necklace that started it all to his current predicament. His stomach growled but luckily it was at the same time that Daniel decided to beat the wall for no apparent reason. If he wasn't a vampire as well as a half/ghost he wouldn't have needed food of any sort in ghost form but as it was he needed blood. The man closed his eyes against his stomach's urgings and only opened them when they calmed down. Once again he contemplated life so far and his musings brought him to the guardian once again. It was no wonder that the other vampires had had no hope of ever defeating it, for it changed every time. He wondered vaguely if the other ones who had tried had also brought along a "snack" –most likely. He pinched his nose and would have sighed out loud if it weren't for Daniel so close by, as this one very unpleasant and disturbing thought came to the fore of his mind _"How am I supposed to defeat myself?"_

I know still very short but it's longer than my last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it

Thoughts? Questions? Twinkies?


	10. Chapter 10

**Jeanette9a:** When I saw your review I rolled my eyes "So not going into that…" was my exact thoughts. Sometimes Jean you startle me.

**Guests 1,2,&3:** I try to update when I can but I have other things in my life too, i.e-school, family, horses that need breaking in. But I appreciate your Reviews. Out of curiosity are all of you the same person? 3 reviews within 3 minutes is kinda fishy-its ok if you are the same person I'm just curious.

**Royalfuschia/Guest4:** Aww thanks :D

**Pearl84**: You're the one who brought up that image..not me. As for the guardian I thought I gave it away in the last chapter. And why on earth would I give up on this story…I'm interested in it too and I'm pretty sure IF-Vlad would kick my butt if I did.

**Zinnia99:** Thanks.

**CHiKa-RoXy:** Thank you! I'm glad it was interesting.

**Wingfish:** Thank you

Well my friends, here we are! The reason this is up so EARLY is because I caught a cold and I really didn't feel like doing anything else. And I wanna get this story over and done with so I can start on one that's been bugging me for a while.

I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR ITS CHARACTERS!-put it big since I forgot it in the last one.

Chapter Ten

Danny without anything else to do started bobbing his head against the stone behind him, making a dull thud each time his head landed. He hoped that doing this would help him think because he usually did this when doing his math homework and that always somehow managed to get done, at least when he wasn't chasing down ghosts that is. It didn't seem to offer him any support this time though because even after a couple minutes of it only managed to give him the start of a headache. He was surprised that Vlad hadn't gotten after him for it and glanced over in the man's direction, thinking that maybe he was asleep. His gaze fell on Vlad and discovered that the man was awake but appeared to be deep in thought. Danny seriously considered saying "Blam!" really loud to see if his arch-enemy would react in any way. Thinking better of it he laid down on his cot and lay there trying to sleep, there was really nothing else to do.

It looked as if he was looking at the ceiling but in reality he was looking into space and his own thoughts. Vlad was having a difficult time coming to grips with the fact that HE was the guardian. If he was a lesser man it would maybe have drove him insane but as it was he was concerned as well as frightened. He brought a gloved and manacled hand up to his face and studied the irons that bound him. He knew that they couldn't be cut by any means that he and Daniel normally possessed nor any more mundane means. So that meant that they had to be undone by something more extraordinary. His tongue curled as much as it could around one of the fangs hidden inside his mouth. On an impulse he turned so that what he was doing was hidden from the boy's sight. Then he summoned forth one drop of acid and let it fall from his mouth onto the chain. A smile touched his lips as he saw it eat a tiny hole in the hard metal the smile vanished however as he realized that even if he managed to get out of his chains he and the boy would still be trapped in the room-there was no windows and no doors. Unless they phased out… Experimentally he put his hand against the wall and tried to make it go intangible but pulled it back quickly, hissing in pain.

He heard Vlad hiss but didn't open his eyes, because he had decided that whatever the fruit-loop was doing he could do it on his own. This was partly due to the fact that even if the older hybrid would include him in it he wouldn't be able to reach him anyways. Although he was curious as to why Vlad had hissed he didn't feel like asking. _"Maybe he turned into a snake."_ He considered this jokingly at first but the more he thought about it the more he wondered. Vlad had after all became a vampire and that had added to his already great supply of powers. He looked over at the man "Hey Vlad?"

Wondering how many times his thoughts would break because of Daniel, Vlad took the shredded glove off his hand grimacing at the blood(ectoplasm) on it and grumbled "What?"

"Can you turn into a snake?"

The question startled Vlad for a second but then he rolled his eyes as he turned over to look the teen in the eye. "No Daniel I cannot."

"Have you even tried?"

Vlad mopped his face with his non-bloody hand "No I haven't and why would I?"

"I don't know. But doesn't your vampireness give you the ability to morph?"

"Even if it did and if I could, what purpose would turning into a snake serve?"

Danny pretended to look stumped "Gee I don't know…Maybe slip OUT of the CHAINS?"

"Daniel even if I did, how would we know if I could change back and how would we get out of this room? There are no windows or doors."

"You must've hit your head sometime. We've got ghost powers remember?"

Here Vlad looked at his bleeding hand and let out a low ominous chuckle "Try it then, you little rat, try it. But I suggest you only try to make your finger go through the wall, but when have you ever tried listening to me."

Worried by Vlad's tone of voice but nevertheless determined to try it so he wouldn't look like a scaredy-cat, Danny turned towards the wall. He brought his arm up and glanced at his pointer finger until it turned intangible. He then pressed it to the wall, no sooner had he done this when he let out a big "OW! HEY!" took his own white glove off and proceeded to suck his finger. When he brought his injured finger back out of his mouth he glared accusingly at Plasmius. "You KNEW that was going to happen!"

Vlad held up his sliced up hand for Daniel to see "Yes I did, but you should be thanking me because had I not cautioned you, you would have shredded your entire torso and most likely part of your head."

Even though he knew it was true Danny couldn't help but wish Vlad's hand had been ripped up a little more. _"Served the stupid cheese-head right." _ He directed his focus back on the wall, pretending that it was the most interesting thing in the world.

His own attention back on the small hole his acid had ate in the metal; Vlad pondered the situation both he and Danny were in. He COULD free himself and the boy from the chains but that would leave them stuck in the same space. They would be able to reach each other though; this was the real dilemma that Vlad found himself facing. If he was free and his…vampireness chose to overwhelm him before he could release Danny then the young hybrid would be utterly defenseless before him-of course the teen was powerless even with his powers if Vlad were to bind him with his mind. Yet if Vlad were to drink from Daniel regularly, wouldn't that keep the monster from taking over? Since he had no proof that it would Vlad discarded it immediately. Even if it could, every time Daniel turned human the boy would become weaker with each time. This was because every time the teen morphed his own human half would require food to replace the blood lost from Vlad's dinner.

His tongue feeling around a bottom fang, Plasmius gazed at the boy. Could he try and make his acid spray over on Daniel's chains? It would leave himself chained and the boy free to do…whatever. Not without hitting him it seemed. Seeing what it did to the sturdy metal he was sure the effects would be more than devastating if the teen were to come in contact with it. He cursed and kicked the wall with the back of his foot in frustration. For the second* time in his life he had no idea what to do.

Danny looked over at the older hybrid, it was plain to see that the man was aggravated and Danny couldn't say he blamed him. They were stuck together, as if that wasn't bad enough, in a place that seemed impossible to get out of all because they were trying to make Vlad unvampiric. If that was even a word. He thought back on what Vlad had told him back when they were at the older crossbreed's mansion and a thought suddenly occurred to him. Why had Vlad wanted that silly necklace anyways? Sure it had been pretty but Vlad could afford anything with his stash of money, there had to have been some unusual properties about it. "Vlad?"

"No Daniel I can't turn into a snake, spider, dragon, gryphon, crocodile** or anything else you might've come up with in the last twenty minutes."

Danny glared at Plasmius "That wasn't what I was going to ask."

Vlad cocked an eyebrow, making Danny jealous "Really?"

"Yes, really. I was wondering about something else entirely." Seeing Vlad waiting for him to expound he continued "What did you want that silly necklace for anyways?"

Plasmius remained silent for a moment then shrugged "It had some unusual properties that I wished to harness for myself. Surely by now you have realized that I am a selfish man." The man's last sentence was mocking.

"Yes, but usually no matter what you do you always have a good reason for it. Spit it out Plasmius."

Hurriedly tossing away the idea to spit acid close to the boy the older hybrid responded "Why? What purpose would it serve?"

"Maybe we could figure out why that bipolar lady had it in the first place."

"Hmmm, I would've thought that part would have been obvious. Clearly it was meant as a trap and I unfortunately fell for it."

"What was the necklace's powers anyways. And don't try to step around it again I actually caught what you were doing this time."

"How remarkable, maybe you should spend more time in dungeons. As for the necklace it…." Here Plasmius paused because he still didn't want to tell the boy but yet what harm could it do? "It makes the wearer loved."

Danny almost let out a snort of laughter but kept it in check because he decided that 1: If Vlad wore it around his mother…. And 2: he wanted to get out of this cell alive. "Oh. But why would the vampires have it?"

"Tell me Daniel, what is one of the most hated things on the earth?"

Danny thought this was a random question but he answered it anyways "Ummm. " He thought about saying 'you' but decided against it "Jocks***?"

This made Vlad let out a bark of laughter "Not the answer I was looking for but I suppose it might work. No Daniel I was hoping you'd answer 'vampire'."

"I don't know…a lot of girls at school would disagree with you."

"Oh they say that but do you really believe that if they were faced by something that would…drink them dry," here Vlad paused for a minute recalling the accursed dreams "that they would have any feelings whatsoever for it. Cruel irony, Daniel. To think you have finally obtained an item that will make others love you only to become something so feared and despised."

The two hybrids fell silent after that and the only noise in the cell was the sound of their breathing.

Danny jerked awake to the sound of harsh coughing and quickly looked over at Vlad. The man was sitting on his cot, hunched over his face stuffed into his elbow in an effort to muffle the sound. Danny stood up and went as far as he could go towards the older hybrid, watching with concern.

Finally the blasted coughing came to an end and Vlad sat back against the wall and closed his eyes. He opened one red orb a little when he realized he was being stared at "Its rude to stare Dan-" And as immediately as it had stopped it begun again.

"I finally found something good out of this Plasmius," Smiled Danny "It keeps you from talking."

His lungs still trying to rid themselves of who knew what; Vlad glared over at the boy and was sure that if he could he would've already strangled the boy by now. At last he was able to respond "Shut up you little rat!" but his voice was scratchy when he said this.

Danny just kept smiling as he went back to his own makeshift bed and kept it there until he was certain Vlad couldn't see. When he was sure the smile fell _"He's getting sick again because he hasn't had enough blood." _ Peeking out of the corner of his eye at the vampire/ghost he wondered how long Vlad could keep it up.

He knew the signs, he'd had them before, and he knew that he had about a week until he was as bad as when Daniel and his parents had arrived at his manor. How much time he had after that was really the question. He had to figure out by then how Daniel was supposed to get out of this accursed cell, he had no real hope of his own self leaving. He studied the wall next to him then looked down at his chains and then his gaze went back up to the wall. A small smile graced his face as he put a single drop of acid on a finger, inwardly marveling how it didn't burn him, and touched it to the wall. His smile fell when he lifted his finger and saw that no hole had been made. He had thought that it would work and his hope had risen only to be dashed. _"That seems to be my life." _ Inwardly cursing he lay back on his pallet and closed his eyes.

His red orbs snapped open as his lungs once again protested against nothing in particular. He had been about to sleep but had been ripped out of it by the infernal coughing. He supposed that this wasn't necessarily a bad thing because it kept those horrible dreams away. Done coughing, he took in some breathes of sweet air, trying to ignore Daniel's stare. His own gaze now directed at the ceiling he took note of the fact that he was much more exhausted after this fit. He closed his eyes again not trying to sleep but instead attempting to come up with some way that they could escape. But the darkness behind his lids gave no solution. The two hybrids were running out of time.

*The first obviously would have been when he received his powers. **Peter Pan stuff kicking in there. ***I don't like jocks because they were always mean to me like they were to Danny(Though I punched back, unlike Danny). That's about it. I thank you in advance for your Reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

**Jeanette9a:** Good question.

**DB-KT:** Thank you very much.

**Magicalghostgirl:** I'm rather fond of Danny and Vlad bonding ones myself but I also like ones were they bang heads a lot.

**ParisPhantom: **I thought I was doing a rather good job but I'll see what I can do.

**Dphantom23:** I'm rather fond of the twist myself. Apparently in Ch. 9's ending I wasn't clear enough so I decided to put it bluntly in Ch. 10.

**Phantom trainer:** Happy birthday from Vlad then. (phantom , right?)

**Dragonsflame117:** I suppose it would.

Chapter Eleven

_"This bloody coughing is going to drive me insane, that is, if it doesn't kill me first"_. Vlad's thoughts were less than enthusiastic as he strove to regain control of his lungs. He finally succeeded and the cell became quiet again. He touched his throat, as if by doing so the pain inside would disappear, wishing he could have a drink. Not of water of course, but of blood. Oh sweet, red, ambrosia. He shook his head trying to banish the thought but couldn't help but stare over at the young hybrid. It would be so EASY to disintegrate his chains and take the beautiful red liquid. He shook his head again but the idea remained in his skull. He squeezed his eyes shut in another effort to be rid of these horrible thoughts. _"Maybe I'm already insane."_ His eyes opened slowly as a sudden idea occurred to him "Daniel, how did Empusa put us in here?"

"It was almost as if she teleported us in here. Do you think she could've teleported all three of us at once?"

Vlad's eyebrows came closer together as he thought about Daniel's question. "It would take a lot of focus and energy."

"Would you be able to do it?"

He was silent a few minutes, calculating the possibility "Not with three, it would be a very close cinch with only two."

"So you're saying she's stronger than you?"

Plasmius rolled his eyes "It's not necessarily a bad thing for a girl, or woman, to be stronger than you."

"It is when you're trapped in their cell."

"Good point." The vampire ghost acknowledged. A fit of coughing interrupted the two's dialogue but it resumed when Vlad was once again in control. "So you are sure that we were teleported?"

"I've seen you do it enough times Plasmius, I'm darn sure."

"Language Daniel." Vlad reprimanded him; he started tapping his fingers as his mind processed this information. He hadn't even considered this possibility. Could he teleport both he and Daniel out of here? At the very least out of this cell? If he did it NOW before he got any worse perhaps a short distance, long enough to get them out of this accursed room but not too far. "Daniel."

Danny's green eyes came up to meet Vlad's red ones and the look in the boy's eye was questioning.

"I believe I have found a way out of this mess."

"How?" the teen's tone was disbelieving and hopeful at the same time.

Plasmius smiled at him "We're going to teleport."

"How? We are kinda chained to the wall at the moment."

Vlad started buffing his nails against his white suit, feeling very smug and hoping that a fit of coughing wouldn't ruin it "Do you remember what you said about turning into a snake?"

"Ummmm yeah. Why can you turn into one?"

"Not quite." The vampire/ghost said with a smile.

_"Bad idea."_ Danny thought as he stood stalk-still as he watched his arch-enemy prepare for their escape. The plan was that both hybrids would walk towards each other as far as they could, Danny was to angle off to one side so that more chain was exposed towards Vlad. Once they had done that Vlad would spit some acid stuff over at the chains and with any luck it would hit the chains and not Danny. The reason Danny would be the first to be freed was because while Vlad was still chained he would drink blood from the younger crossbreed, this way if Vlad went into vampire mode he would still be chained to the wall and the boy could do whatever to get out of Plasmius's range. After drinking blood the man would free himself and he and Danny would teleport out of here. Currently Danny was as far as he could go and was watching Vlad intently.

Vlad smiled at the look of fear in Daniel's eyes he then turned his attention to his mouth. Inside it he was rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth to stimulate the flow of the acid into his fangs faster. He would store as much as he could and then shoot it over. They'd have to wait awhile afterwards for the solution to build up again but it was a small price to pay for getting out of this blighted place. "Are you ready Daniel?"

"NO! Are you sure you can't just turn into a snake and slip out of the chains?"

"In a way I am Daniel, ever heard of a spitting cobra?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"No other way Daniel, unless you have miraculously discovered another way?"

"No." said Danny with a sigh.

"Good. Hold as still as you can and I will try not to hit you."

"TRY!? Don't you mean you won't?"

"We won't be sure until it is done now hold still. In fact don't even breathe."

"Trust me I won't. Just do me a favor and don't cough while you're shooting it at me."

Plasmius nodded and took a breath to steady himself, then walked towards the younger hybrid. When he was pulled short he took a step back and rubbed his tongue along the top of his mouth one last time. Quickly stepping forward to give the acid momentum he released it when he was almost out of chain.

The red acid made a faint hiss as it came out of Plasmius's mouth and then raced toward the young crossbreed. Vlad's aim was true and Danny looked down at his chains and watched in fascination as the red solution ate through the thick metal that had bound him for who knew how long. Finally he was free! "YES!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air which was accompanied by the sound of his broken chains clinking.

Vlad smiled at the boy's exaltation and at the fact that soon they would be out of here. Even if it meant leaving the Vampirblut behind.

In the throne room Sekhmet allowed herself a brief smile _"So the boy is freed first. Good. But they can't leave just yet now can they?" _She looked over at an ordinary brown box that had sat unnoticed by the two hybrids when they were in here. The vampire goddess crossed over to it and opened it admiring the thing that lay inside of it. She slowly closed the box's lid and went back to her throne. She decided it was time to deal with Vlad and luckily she knew just how to do it.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled, as the man's eyes rolled up in his head and his body crumpled on the ground. The boy didn't understand what had happened, one minute both he and Vlad had been about to start on getting Vlad blood and the next he collapsed. Danny picked up the unconscious vampire/ghost, or at least he tried to, in the end he just dragged him back to his cot. Somehow he managed to get Plasmius up on it. He sat on the edge of the makeshift bed and stared at the older hybrid. At least he was able to reach Vlad now. _"Maybe he'll wake up if I give him some blood, then we can get outta here."_ He looked around the cell for something to prick himself with but found nothing. He sighed maybe it was for the best, besides didn't he once hear that trying to feed someone who was unconscious was bad. He got off of Vlad's cot and went to his own to wait for the older hybrid to wake up.

Vlad stirred and opened his eyes. _"What happened?"_ He remembered freeing Daniel but that was about it. Speaking of Daniel… He looked over at the boy's cot and met the teen's eyes.

"You're awake!"

"What happened?"

"You just collapsed after you set me free. Are you…ok?"

"I'm fine." Not really. His chest hurt and he felt entirely exhausted, it felt as if a ton of bricks was lying on top of him. He doubted that he could teleport anything or anybody at the moment. "Daniel, I think I'll take some of your blood now."

Danny nodded and headed over, morphing into Fenton along the way. He sat on the bed next to Plasmius and waited.

Vlad struggled to get up but somehow he just couldn't, he lay back with a huff. "Help me sit up." The teen complied and helped Vlad to where the man was leaning with his back against the wall. The vampire/ghost let out a groan and shut his red orbs when his head started to spin from its elevated height. He only opened them when the spinning had lessened somewhat "Alright, I'll take your arm now."

He held his arm out and waited for the inevitable sharp pain that was bound to come. He let out a small "ow" when the fangs went in but remained silent afterwards.

Vlad had never thought anything could taste so good as Daniel's blood did then. He took small gulps so that he could keep a hold on himself. He soon let go of the boy's arm and leaned back against the cold wall.

"Sooooo why did you…fall?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Did you see anything…anything at all before I went down?"

"Not really all that happened was your eyes rolled up in your head and you fell."

Vlad nodded and went back to laying down, his head was starting to spin. A question gnawed at his mind; Why did he fall? Perhaps it was because after so long without "food" but he rather doubted it. His senses told him it had something to do with Empusa. He was sure that it was her meddling that had caused him to drop. He thought about what had happened between him and Daniel after setting the boy free. The older hybrid suddenly remembered a flash of pain that had tore through his body, the same type of pain that he had endured in the throne room. A sneer curled his upper lip _"So. She's playing at it again."_ His sneer melted as he coughed into his elbow. Soon after he sighed and let himself fall asleep.

Vlad woke up feeling more rested than he had in a long time. He blinked as his eyes adjusted and saw that Daniel wasn't in the cell. Thinking he had been mistaken he blinked again but the teen still wasn't there. He sat up and looked around the room sending his ghost sense out to check the corners. No Daniel. Even though he knew that his senses weren't deceiving him he called out hoping they were "Daniel!" Nothing. "DANIEL!" He sprang off of the cot, ignoring the nausea, and ran towards the opposite end of the cell. He remembered the chains only when they stopped him, giving his arms a wrench. He took a breath to calm himself and faced reality- Daniel wasn't in the cell.

Its really really short, yes I know. I will be gone for a couple of weeks and then I have midterms coming up(those terrible things) so it will most likely be a while. Sorry about that and how long it took to get this little one up. P&H


	12. Chapter 12

**Phantom Trainer: **Thanks for the review

**DB-KT:** you will see.

**ParisPhantom: **Thanks

**Pearl84: **Thanks for the luck

**Royalfuschia: ** Sorry you had to wait

**Dphantom23: **Sometimes I don't even know what Empusa/Sekhmet /C's mistress is up to.

**Airbenderavatar:** Thanks

**Jeanette9a: ** You will see.

**VideoGamingFreak1213: ** :D

**Alicia:** I did try…sorta (I am a procrastinator)

**Guests 1&2: **I'm trying but remember I do have a life outside of FF.

**History101:** Thanks.

Midterms and Finals seemed to run together this semester SOOOOO sorry. I also think I made Danny sappy for a moment in this chapter but I ain't quite sure because I know I'd react the same way. Who knows? Tell me what you think please.

Warning: It becomes a little graphic in this chapter…just a little.

I have no ownership of Danny Phantom or its characters but I claim this plot and Empusa.

Chapter 12

Danny Phantom slowly opened his bright green eyes and let out a groan. It felt like Dash had just bashed him against the wall. He sat up, a hand up to his head to try to convince it to stop spinning. He took in his surrounding with a swift glance around. He was back in the throne room but nobody else was in sight. "Empusa!" he spat.

"That's not a nice way to say it."

He looked up at the woman who was now sitting languidly on the ornate chair. "Why'd you take me out of the cell? I thought you wanted both Vlad and me to rot in there."

"I never said that." She said studying her fingernails and holding them up to the torchlight. She then sighed bringing her hand back down "I have a question for you young man."

Danny was a bit taken aback but answered "I'm not answering anything."

She let out a little laugh "It isn't me that needs the answer…you do. I'm just the one who gets to make you think about it. She smiled a little smile and then looked into his eyes intently "Do you trust Vlad?"

The boy started to speak but she cut him off "You need the answer not me. I want you to think about it."

"You might as well have left me in the cell." The boy murmered.

"No, no I couldn't have. In fact you're free to go if you like."

"But…" he stopped speaking and thought to himself _"that would mean leaving Plasmius with her."_ Then again was that really a bad thing, the man had after all tried to kill his father and steal his mother on repeated occasions? Why shouldn't he leave him here to…. He didn't even finish that thought. He knew internally why but his self conscious wouldn't allow him to even think of it. But the real answer that was repeatedly pushed down was: Vlad wouldn't leave him behind if he was alone and or sick. The answer he chose to hide behind was: It's the right thing to do.

"Any time now."

He looked up at Empusa with determined eyes "Let him go."

A wry smile lit up Empusa's face "Exactly what I was hoping you would say."

After Vlad had gained his composure he set himself to one of his best abilities; thinking. Mostly about how to get out and find Daniel; but he found that his mind wandered to fantasies where he imagined what he would do to Sekhmet if she tried to prevent their escape. He took in a deep breath and reset his thoughts. He decided he may as well get rid of the chains, perhaps it might jog some thought or another to arise. Once free he crossed over to where the teen had once been chained hoping that perhaps he might find a clue. There was nothing. He cursed and then out loud said "Sekhmet, if you can hear me know this, if you harmed him there is nothing on this world or any other world that will stop me from destroying you." The proclamation echoed around the cell making it seem like it was being confirmed.

Sekhmet smiled as she heard the vampire/ghost's statement, she shook her head slightly and then turned to Danny who was still staring at her "Your friend.."

"He is NOT my friend!"

The blonde rolled her eyes but continued "is in a very delicate situation." She crossed over to the plain box that sat just behind the throne "If he drinks too much blood he becomes a monster, if he drinks too little he becomes sick to the point of almost dying." She put one hand on the box and beckoned the hybrid to come over. "In this box is something that will take the vampire out of him."

"So why didn't you just give it to us when we first came?"

"Because your…acquaintance needed to pass a test. Did you know that he knew from early on that his acid would cut through the chains? He could've at any time cut his own first, and after drinking you dry would have been able to transport back to anyplace he would've liked."

Danny was horrified; he had thought that Vlad had just realized it could when the man had told him. "So why didn't he?" he asked softly.

"Three things: The first is the dreams."

"Dreams? What dreams?"

"If he wanted to have told you he would, it will suffice to say that they were a warning. The second is that in this room I made him experience pain and a man in pain usually has no desire to do anything. The most important thing however is that he TRUSTS you; nevertheless we need to see how far that trust goes."

Danny started to protest but a look from Sekhmet cut him off.

She turned and grabbed the box and held it before her "We don't have much time before he tries to teleport or does anything else that will exhaust his blood supply. And when that happens he could die or be very near to it."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to pay my vampire a visit."

"That won't make him very happy."

"Precisely."

Danny was holding the box and was sitting opposite of Vlad but was in his invisibility mode and was hidden from Vlad's detection by the woman's own presence. She had told him to wait there until she signaled to him; and when she did that he was to open the box and use it to 'heal' Plasmius. He had tried unsuccessfully to open it enough to peek at what was inside it but it seemed as if the box was nailed shut. He sighed and continued to watch for her signal.

Plasmius was lying on the cot trying to decide whether he had enough energy to teleport anywhere of if he didn't. _"Do I want to die of starvation and fatigue, or die in a thousand tiny particles because I didn't have enough energy to teleport?"_ He thought grimly. He had gotten better since Daniel had given him some blood but he could feel his energy waning with every passing minute. He stiffened as he felt a familiar and unwelcomed presence. "Hello, Sekhmet." He said without bothering to sit up.

"Hello Vlad." The two locked eyes; red orbs against light blue.

"What did you do to Daniel?" he asked a firm calm in his voice.

"I took him."

"Obviously, but where did you take him?"

Sekhmet just smiled at the man and then sat down next to him and put a hand on his forehead, causing him to stiffen even further "Oh Vlad you are running out of energy, you won't even stand for fear of wasting it too much. Not even to confront me."

"If I felt it necessary I would, but you have changed the subject."

"True." She sighed and took her hand off his head and placed it in her lap "I let him go, giving him a choice to stay and save you or go back to his family."

Vlad laughed "Either the rat will play the hero or he'll run."

"And what do you think he chose?"

Plasmius fell silent as he considered the boy's personality and then gave himself a small smile "If he ran he would've ran because he would've brought those brats to come help or to make you think he ran. No, he would never leave another behind."

Empusa just smiled at him "Are you so sure?"

Vlad held back a growl at the woman and instead smiled "Most definitely."

"Congratulations, Vlad Plasmius. You have just defeated the guardian" She said quietly and then vanished.

Danny jumped when he heard Sekhmet mind-speak to him.

_"Now you may open the box, he has passed my second test. Inside you will find the Vampirblut and will know what to do with what's inside. BUT the choice is yours if you will do what is needed."_

Frowning at the vagueness of the instructions he opened the box and held back a gasp as he saw what lay inside. It was a long dagger; about as long as his forearm, pure black all the way through. Inscribed in red on the thin but hard blade was a name: Vlad Dracul. But what the heck was he supposed to do with it? Instantly his mind flashed back to when he and Sam had been talking about vampires one day after school, she had been showing him one of her favorite books.

**_"It says here in this book that the only way to get rid of a vampire is to stab them through the heart."_**

His mind reeled; stab Vlad? _"Oh God."_ He looked at the dagger and over at Plasmius and back to the Vampirblut. He had to open it and he had a feeling that he was not supposed to let Plasmius see it until… He closed the box again and regained visibility causing Plasmius to look up.

"Daniel! Are you all right?"

The teen glanced down at the box for a brief moment and then back up at Vlad "Yeah."

The man's gaze also went to the box "Is that the Vampirblut?"

"Yeah" the boy said quietly.

The vampire/ghost came over and stood in front of Daniel and put a gloved hand on his shoulder "Let's see it then."

Danny swallowed and put his hand on top of the lid and then let it drop back to his side "I can't." But he had to otherwise Vlad would be a vampire forever; his intuition told him that it wouldn't kill Vlad but…

Vlad's voice went quiet too "You can't what, little badger?"

The younger hybrid looked into the older hybrid's eyes and asked in a very quiet voice "Do you trust me Vlad?"

The black-haired ghost was a bit taken aback "Wha- why?"

"DO YOU TRUST ME?!" the teen screamed close to tears not sure if he would be able to carry through.

Going silent for a minute the man thought about it and then nodded.

Danny let out a small sigh but his body was shaking "I'm so sorry Vlad but I have to." The man frowned in confusion as the boy opened the box's lid slowly and then, still keeping what it was away from Vlad's sight, grasped his white gloved hand around the Vampirblut's pommel and lifted it slightly.

Vlad came around the box to see what it was; then the half-ghost boy struck causing the older half-ghost to open his eyes wide in shock as the dagger bit through cloth and flesh.

Danny almost gagged as he felt the blade slide between the man's ribs and deep into Vlad's heart. It felt as if the dagger was pulling, causing it to go even deeper in the vampire's flesh.

He could feel the blade slide along his ribs cutting through skin, sinew, and muscle; he felt it hit his heart. Screaming he fell to his knees and then to his side; Daniel and the dagger going down with him. He suddenly felt as if something was sucking life out of him and he looked at the dagger; which was pulsing with black waves as it absorbed…blood. He was not bleeding anywhere out of the wound but into the dagger.

Danny saw it too and try as he might he could not let go of it nor could he draw it out he let out a yell of frustration and tried with all of his might to pull it out with no results. He stiffened as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into the Sekhmet's eyes. They were sad but had resolve in them.

"The hardest part of a curse is not being able to endure it but breaking it." She said softly and looked to where Vlad was gasping in pain. She let a small smile show through "As a goddess I am the most happiest when I have fewer subjects. He is the first in a very long time to pass both tests and therefore be able to regain his human standing…mostly human in his case" She then crossed over to Plasmius and knelt down putting his head in her lap and touched her forehead to his "You were cursed because of your lack of trust, and now your trust will set you free." She looked up at Danny, her head still touching Vlad's and said "You can pull out the dagger whenever now, but be warned Phantom, pull it too early and some vampire will remain inside of him.

Danny nodded and looked at Vlad's face, which was drawn in intense pain, more accurately into the man's red eyes; looking for affirmation from the man.

Vlad forced himself to meet the younger hybrid's green gaze; he knew Daniel wanted Vlad to tell him when to pull it out but he could feel himself slipping away. He swallowed trying to keep conscious but he shook his head and let himself fall into the deep black welcoming the retreat from pain.

Once again almost gagging at the feel of the blade sliding amongst flesh, Danny pulled the dagger out; hoping against hope that he did not pull it too early. He was about to throw the knife out of sight when something caught his eye; the blade now read Vlad Plasmius.

"It records the last vampire that it took." Empusa said taking the dagger away and wiping the blood off of it "Your friend will need some help, the transition from vampire back to normal can be as difficult as the first change. Take him home your quest is done. Take the portal."

"What portal?" Danny snapped, he was tired and just wanted to sleep.

She gave him a wry smile "The one that just opened behind you."

Nodding, he dragged the unconscious man to it and hopped in taking the older hybrid with. The portal vanished out of existence leaving Sekhmet, Goddess of Vampires, alone once again.

There will be one more chapter after this, I am once again sooooo Sorry that this took forever to get up. I don't know when the next one will be up but hopefully I can force myself to type fast ;) P&H


End file.
